Une vie de sorcier, Chapitre 1
by Vatrymel
Summary: Ethan Hiltelawn est un jeune sorcier de la même année scolaire qu'Harry Potter, son histoire sentimentale reste dure, entre amitiée brisée, nouveaux amis, amour impossible, voir même interdit, réussira-t-il à survivre au collège Poudlard?
1. ChapitreI: Où l'on se fait un ami

Ethan faisait partie de la famille Hiltelawn, c'étaient des sang pur, mais ils ne se considéraient pas au dessus des autres, comme d'autres familles. C'était un jeune garçon de huit ans, il avait commencé le piano à quatre ans, il était plutôt mince, pas très grand, il avait les yeux bleu clair et les cheveux brun, il aimait beaucoup lire et jouer du piano des journées durant, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis car ce sont ses parents qui lui ont appris à lire et à écrire, il habitait dans un grand manoir familial, situé dans le Wiltshire, où il y avait un piano à queue dans un salon de musique, une grande bibliothèque, beaucoup de chambres, cinq salles de bains, environ une par étage, une grande cuisine reliée a deux grandes salles à manger. Sa chambre était placée au tout dernier étage dans une tour, la chambre était plutôt spacieuse et était couverte d'un dôme de verre pour qu'il puisse observer les étoiles avant de s'endormir.

Ethan venait de se réveiller, ce jour là ses parents étais absent pour la journée. Il descendit vers neufs heures pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner qui avait été servit par l'elfe de maison de la famille, puis il alla dans le salon de musique pour s'entrainer sur ses nouvelles partitions que ses parents venaient de lui ramener de Londres. Il s'entraina pendant une heure jusqu'à ce qu'il ait des crampes aux mains et décida d'aller faire un tour dans le jardin autour du manoir, il commençait a s'approcher de la lisière de la forêt qui séparait sa demeure de celle adjacente, celle de la famille Malefoy. Ethan s'arrêta et s'assit auprès des racines vigoureuses d'un vieux chêne. Au bout de quelques minutes il commença à s'assoupir et, une heure après, il finit par s'endormir contre la racine qui lui servait d'accoudoir.

Ethan se réveilla quelque temps après, il s'aperçut qu'il n'étais plus allongé au même endroit, à la place du manoir qui lui servait de maison, il y avait un magnifique saule pleureur à coté d'une mare d'eau remplie de nénuphar et de belle fleur d'eau. En s'approchant il s'aperçut qu'il y avait une balançoire qui pendait d'une des branche de l'arbre. Ethan s'approcha et s'assit sur celle-ci, il commença à ce balancer doucement, quand soudain il sentit une légère pression dans le bas de son dos. Il plaça ses pieds en frein pour arrêter la balançoire, dès qu'il fut arrêté il se retourna et remarqua que ce qui le poussait étais en fait un garçon d'à peu près son âge, celui-ci avait les cheveux un peu plus long que ceux d'Ethan, blonds très claire, presque blanc, il avait de magnifique yeux gris cendrés, il était plus grand qu'Ethan d'une tête et demi. Le garçon face à Ethan était plutôt fin, moins qu'Ethan mais quand même. Le blond s'avança un petit peu pour être à une distance raisonnable pour pouvoir parler mais Ethan recula par réflexe.

-Attends!, dit le garçon à Ethan.

-Je... t..hum..., bégaya Ethan en réponse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te manger..., renchérit-il

-D'a...d'accords, mais est-ce-que je te connais au moins?

-Je ne pense pas mais on peut s'amuser ensemble quand même, on à le même âge, moi je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, et toi?, demanda le garçon blond.

-Oh, mais je suis ton voisin en fait, je m'appelle Ethan Hiltelawn, répondit-il en souriant.

-M'ouais peut être..., dit Malefoy.

-Tu veux que je te pousse aussi sur la balançoire?, demanda gentiment Ethan.

-Comme tu veux...

Malfoy s'assit a son tour sur la balançoire, puis, Ethan commença à le pousser lentement. Ils rigolaient ensemble depuis une bonne heure quand le brun se réveilla en sursaut.

Ethan commençait a reprendre ses esprits, il se sentait observé. Il entendit un craquement de branche. Le brun se releva d'un seul coup et regarda dans tous les sens cherchant l'origine du bruit.

-Qui...qui est la ?, demanda-t-il en bégayant

Le garçon blond du rêve d'Ethan s'avança devant lui.

-Je viens de traverser le bois à côté de chez moi, et je crois que nos manoirs reliés par là, je vais repartir je pense, répondit-il.

-Heu, je doit encore rêver moi..., dit alors le brun.

Ethan sauta sur Drago, le blond se raidit un peu quand il sentit les bras d'Ethan s'enrouler autour de lui. Malfoy repoussa ensuite le brun à une distance d'à peu près un mètre, pour ne pas avoir à se faire, encore une fois de plus, briser les os entre ses bras.

-Ne refait plus jamais ça!, s'exclama Drago sur un ton agressif.

-D...de...quoi?! M...mais on est pas amis?, demanda Ethan.

-HEY! MAIS ONT SE CONNAIS MÊME PAS!, gronda-t-il.

-M...mais ont a pas jouer sur la balançoire au saule pleureur?, demanda Ethan.

-Quel saule pleureur, quelle balançoire? Je suis ton voisin et je viens de traverser le bois, je ne te connais pas, c'est tout., dit-il

-Bon bah alors, je suis enchanté de te rencontrer. Je m'appelle Ethan Hiltelawn., se présenta-il en tendant sa main. Étonné Drago réfléchit avant de répondre, mais il finit par claquer d'un ton sec en lui serrant la main:

-Si tu veux, mais je ne te dirais pas comment je m'appelle et je ne suis pas enchanté.

Ethan garde la main de Drago et le traina jusqu'à dans l'entrée de son manoir, il lui présenta quelque pièces jusqu'à arriver dans le salon de musique, où ils finirent la visite.

-Et voilà, c'est chez moi!, dit-il.

-M'en fiche, et arrête de me trainer avec toi!, dit alors Drago en se retournant.

-Roh arrête de faire ta tête de mule et joue avec moi, tu t'amuse jamais avec personne ou quoi?, demanda Ethan d'un ton sec.

-M'ouais, je connais personne de mon âge moi., répondit-il.

-Pareil pour moi, mais ça me rend pas antisocial pour autant., trancha Ethan.

-Bon je m'avoue vaincus, je veux bien m'amuser avec toi, si t'es un sorcier...

-Bah oui, je suis un sorcier, pourquoi?

-Et bien je ne veux pas jouer avec un moldu, c'est tout., claqua Malfoy.

-Pfff, encore un sang pur qui se prend pour un être supérieur.

Malefoy parut choqué par ces paroles et commença à faire une moue boudeuse.

-Ça sert a rien avec moi Drago, tu peux bouder faire ce que tu veux, tu seras toujours pareil, un sang pur qui se prend pour mieux que tous le monde, prétentieux va., enchaina Ethan.

-Et alors, t'es un sang pur toi aussi., rétorqua-t-il.

-Oui et tu pense que je me prend pour un être supérieur?, demanda-t-il.

-J...je ne pense pas...

-Voilà, fin de cette discussion sur les sangs purs., dit-il en souriant.

-Ok..., Drago se tourne vers le piano à queue au milieux du salon et le pointe du doigt, tu sais en jouer?

-Bien sûr, c'est la seule chose que j'ai à faire, puisque je suis souvent seul.

-Tu me montres?

-Je t'apprend si tu veux., repondit Ethan.

-Et bien... ça me dérange pas., répondit Drago après réflexion.

-Très bien, Ethan s'approcha du siège devant le clavier et s'assit simplement, suivit du regard ébahit de Drago, Hey drago, viens a côté de moi, je vais te montrer comment je joue., renchérit-il en tapant le morceau de l'assise qui restait libre.

Le blond s'avança légèrement, déversant toute la grâce des Malefoy dans chacun de ses légers pas, puis s'assit a côté du brun, il fixa le clavier là ou les doigt fins d'Ethan caressaient les touches, puis dans un petit élan distingué, le pianiste commença a jouer, des graves aux aigus, faisant valser ses deux mains le long du clavier, enfonçant ses doigts dans les touches pour faire sonner l'instrument. Drago écoutait, il ne disait rien, il n'interrompait pas Ethan, regardant chacun des doigts qu'il voyait appuyer sur les touches, il vivait la musique dans tout son corps, toute son âme. Puis le brun accentua la dernière note de musique avant de relâcher la pression de ses doigt dans les touches, Malefoy applaudit à s'en donner des fourmis dans les mains puis Ethan le remercia simplement et se tourna vers le blond:

-Alors, je te donne des cours, ou pas?, demanda-t-il pendant que Drago se remettait de la musique qu'il venait de jouer.

-Euh... je pense que je vais m'abstenir pour le moment., répondit le blond en riant.

-D'accords, bon on va manger et après tu pourras rentrer chez toi., dit alors Ethan.

-Merci de m'inviter.

-En même temps mes parents ne rentre pas avant trois jours, et j'aime pas manger tout seul.

-Et bah je viendrais manger avec toi quand tu voudras, enfin, si tu veux., répondit Drago.

-Mais oui, t'es la bien venue ici dray., dit le brun avec un sourire narquois.

-C'est quoi ce dray, tu va pas m'appeler comme ça quand même!, s'exclama Drago le rouge aux joues.

-Pourtant ça te va tellement bien draaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!, insista Ethan pour embêter le Malefoy encore plus gêné.

Ils commencèrent alors à se taquiner comme de bon amis qui se connaissaient depuis des années, le brun emmena Drago jusqu'à la cuisine où, il y avait une petite table pour quatre personnes dans un coin. Ethan montra la table à son nouvel ami, qui était d'ailleurs le seul, le blond s'assit à une chaise tandis que l'autre s'asseyait en face. L'elfe de maison leur prépara de bons petits plats, ils les mangèrent puis Ethan accompagna Drago jusqu'au bois qui séparait leurs manoirs.

-Bon bah voilà, tu t'es bien amusé?, demanda le brun.

-Oui, ça me change de d'habitude ou je suis tous seul chez moi., répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

-Et bien à la prochaine fois dray!, renchérit Ethan avec un grand sourire.

Le blond reprit le chemin qu'il avait prit pour aller jusqu'à chez Ethan en sens inverse. Lorsqu'il fut loin et qu'il ne le voyait plus le brun rebroussa chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque du manoir de ses parents, arrivé dedans, il chercha un livre qu'il avait caché tout en haut de la dernière étagère. Ethan attrapa le livre à l'aide de l'échelle qui coulissait le long des étagères pleines à craquées de toute sortes de livres. Le petit garçon alla s'asseoir au bureau qui avait été mis en place dans la pièce pour permettre de faire des recherches, il prit une plume et de l'encre dans l'un des tiroirs du bureau d'ébène, gravé d'un lion et d'un serpent face à face, entrelacés d'une rose, le brun ouvrit le livre couvert de cuir rouge, où son prénom et son nom était gravé dessus en lettres d'or, qui en fait n'était autre qu'un journal où il écrivait ses merveilleux souvenirs. Il décrivit sa journée avec Drago, son premier, son seul, son meilleur ami.


	2. ChapitreII: Où l'on découvre un secret

Cela faisait quelques années, le brun avait neuf ans, le blond lui en avait dix, qu' Ethan et Drago passait des journées ensembles à s'amuser. De temps en temps le brun se retrouvais chez le blond, mais vraiment pas souvent, quand les parents Malefoy étaient absents la plus part du temps. Souvent ils se voyaient dans la forêt où ils avaient construit une cabane dans un grand chêne, la cabane étais plutôt grande un peut comme un petit manoir, il y avais deux tours, une de chaque côté, un grand habitat, et d'autres pièces comme la petite bibliothèque, et la petite cuisine; bien sûr le père d'Ethan les avait un peu aidé mais ils étaient fiers de leur cabane. Ils amenaient souvent leurs balais volants quand ils se retrouvaient a la cabane, les vieilles comètes de leurs pères n'étaient pas puissantes mais les deux amis pouvaient facilement s'amuser autour de la cabane, dans la petite forêt, sans se faire repérer. Ethan qui aimait beaucoup la lecture parlait beaucoup des livres et de ses lectures avec Drago, parfois de livres que le blond ne connaissait pas du tout puisque, certains, venaient du monde des moldus. Ethan lui racontait beaucoup de belles histoires et, Drago les écoutait avec avidité mais quand c'était son tour de raconter une histoire qu'un de ses parents lui avait raconté ou, qu'il avait lut, il ne trouvait jamais grand chose à raconter de très intéressant.

Un jour, alors que c'était au tour de Malefoy de trouver une histoire à conter au brun il commença à s'énerver:

-Pfff, vraiment tu passe tes journée à lire ma parole...

-Et oui, qu'est ce que ça peut faire? Demanda Ethan.

-Rien juste que c'est barbant. Répondit Drago.

-Pff, mÔsieur est jaloux car ses parents ne lui racontaient pas d'histoire quand il était petit et qu'il n'a pas goût aux belles histoire d'enfant.

-Tss...tu te prend pour qui à me parler comme ça! S'exclama le blond.

-Et bien, tu démarre au quart de tour dray, tu trouve pas que la jalousie ne te réussie pas? Demanda, encore, Ethan.

-Rah, tu fait chier! Répondit alors Malefoy.

-Bon je pense qu'ont va rentrer, d'accords, le temps que tu te calme pour aujourd'hui, tu es bizarre en se moment...

-Merde! Cria Drago pour toute réponse.

-D'accords, à demain dray, et n'oublie pas de me ramener le livre que tu a pris dans la bibliothèque sinon je te bousille! Dit le brun.

-... toi et tes livres alors...

-Roh chuuuut toi!

Puis il rentrèrent chacun chez eux, vers des chemins en contre-sens. Ehtan arriva chez lui au moment du diner, il alla manger avec ses parents, il finit son repas comme d'habitude, sauf que cette fois il avait eu le droit à son dessert préféré, une énorme part de charlotte au chocolat, il adorait ce gâteau, d'ailleurs, Drago lui en avait apporté un pour son dernier anniversaire, il était parfait, et c'était Drago et sa mère qui l'avait fait, pas leur elfe de maison: Doby. Après avoir mangé son dessert, le brun monta jusqu'à la bibliothèque, prit son petit journal intime en cuir rouge, et remonta jusque dans sa chambre. Ethan alla s'allonger tranquillement sur son lit et commença à remplir son journal de sa journée.

Il venait d'écrire une assez longue phrase, quand, au moment où il s'apprêtait à placer le point de fin de phrase, il entendit un petit grattement au niveau du dôme, au dessus de sa tête. Il se releva, cherchant ce qui provoquait le bruit, c'était une petite chouette, brune avec des taches blanches sur le ventre, et le bruit venait de ses pattes qu'elle frottait contre le verre. Le brun monta une échelle sur le côté de sa chambre pour ouvrir une fenêtre pour faire entrer l'animal, qui alla directement se poser sur la chaise à côté du bureau. Ethan descendit de l'échelle et prit la lettre qui était accroché a l'une des pattes de l'oiseau, juste après que la chouette eu repris son vol vers son logis, il déroula le parchemin et lut:

_Ethan_

_s'il te plait,_

_viens à la cabane,_

_mon père ma mit dehors pour la nuit avant manger pour me punir,_

_s'il te plait,_

_viens vite,_

_n'amène personne,_

_s'il te plait,_

_Dray M._

Après avoir lut les dernières lettres du message, Ethan enfila en vitesse des vêtements, dévala les escaliers, prit une part de la charlotte au chocolat pour Drago, il ouvrit la porte en trombe et courra jusqu'à la cabane , il monta les marches, faites par son père, quatre à quatre, entra aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et découvrit un Drago en larme, l'arrière des vêtements déchirés par des coups surement donné il y a peu de temps, puisqu'il y avait encore un peu de sang qui en coulait.

Le brun posa la part de gâteau sur la table, se mit face à Drago et lui posa la question:

-Qui t'a fait ça ?!

-J..j...mo...mon p...père... Sanglota le blond en essayant de se calmer.

-Hmpf... c'est la première fois? Continua Ethan.

-N...non...

-Bon attend je te pose les questions après, tu à l'air d'avoir très mal, je vais te soigner tout ça tu va voir. Dit-il en lui essuyant les larmes, qui continuaient de couler, avec un mouchoir.

Ethan partit dans la petite salle d'eau, installée en guise de toilettes/douches au cas où ils se saliraient pendant qu'ils s'amuse ici, prit quelques coton, des bandages, des pansements, du désinfectant et tous ce qu'il pouvais trouver pour soigner des plais non magiques. Quand il eu trouver ce qu'il voulait il revint dans la pièce ou se trouvais Drago, installa le blond sur une chaise, lui fit retirer son haut, et il s'agenouilla juste derrière.

-Bon j'espère que t'es pas une chochotte dray, parce que c'est du désinfectant et ça risque de piquer un peu.

Avant que Drago ne puisse répondre, Ethan commençait déjà à tamponner les plais avec le coton imbibé de désinfectant, le brun remarqua que Drago commençait à ce tordre un peu dans tout les sens pour faire partir la douleur.

-Putain, putain, putain, putain...! S'exclama le blond en essayant de maintenir la douleur en place.

-Arrête de bouger j'ai pas finit. Dit calmement Ethan pendant qu'il essayait d'empêcher de bouger Drago.

-J'essaye mais ça fait mal ton truc la!

-Ouais bah après t'auras plus mal. Répondit le brun.

Drago se calma tant bien que mal pendant l'application du désinfectant puis, Ethan commença a poser des pansements.

-Alors, je vais te redemander maintenant, c'est la première fois que...tu vois ce que je veux dire? Demanda Ethan gentiment, en posant des pansements par si, par la.

-mmh, non..., il me donne des coups de cannes quand je fait des bêtises ou quand il est énervé...mais j'arrive à le vivre, ma mère me soigne juste après d'habitude. Répondit-il les larmes aux yeux.

-Rah, la prochaine fois qu'il recommence, je te promet tu viens vivre à la maison ! S'exclama le brun en enroulant un bandage autours de la plaie et du torse au blessé.

-Tss...

Drago attrapa les bras d'Ethan et le mit contre lui, le blond le garda dans les bras un petit moment, versant quelques larmes sur l'épaule du brun. Ethan commença à caresser le dos de son ami pour le réconforter, et ce fût à ce moment là que Drago dit:

-Tu es vraiment le meilleur ami que je pourrais jamais avoir...merci d'être si gentil avec moi.

-T'inquiète... je serais la quand tu en auras besoin, t'es mon meilleur ami aussi dray. Dit Ethan en se libérant de l'emprise de Malefoy. Et mange ta part de gâteau aussi, je l'ai pas amenée pour la laisser en exposition.

-Maiheu, elle est si belle, ET NE M'APPEL PAS DRAY! Cria-t-il dans les oreilles du brun.

-hum, tu veux que je te montre la signature de ton message d'appel au secours?

-Bon ok, j'ai signé dray... ta gagné! Lui souffla-t-il

-Héhé, tiens t'a pas tout perdus! Ethan s'approcha de lui et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

Drago s'essuya la joue en proférant des injures, disant que c'était un scandale et qu'il ne devait pas l'embrasser sans raison, mais bien sur Ethan avait gagné, il avait bien le droit de le taquiner un peu, et Drago flancha sur ce fait, qu'un pauvre bisou, après tout, c'était rien qu'un belle preuve d'amitié entre eux deux.

Il se réveilla dans un petit sofa, la tête d'Ethan sur sa cuisse et sa main dans les cheveux du brun. Après avoir mangé la part de charlotte, qu'ils avaient soigneusement coupé en deux, ils avaient passé bien sûr trois quart d'heure à partager «équitablement» le morceau de gâteau, qui avait finit presque entier dans l'estomac du brun, et ils avaient, juste après, commencé à parler sur le sofa, la tête d'Ethan sur ses jambes, sa mains en train de caresser ces doux cheveux bruns, en guise de remerciement pour l'avoir soigner, et il avaient finit par s'endormir comme deux loirs. Le matin fût pénible, l'un avait des plaies qui le tirait l'autre avait, encore, faim. Après s'être aperçus qu'ils avaient passé toute la nuit dans la cabane, ils partirent chacun de leurs côtés pour rentrer chez eux, se disant au revoir, Drago remerciant encore son meilleur ami de l'avoir aidé. Arrivé chez lui Ethan remonta discrètement dans sa chambre, personne ne le remarqua, il arriva a son lit, prit la plume et l'encre qui étaient restés, avec le journal grand ouvert, il reprit ses écrits, puis, après avoir rebouché son encre, posé sa plume sur son bureau, caché son livre dans le faux fond de son tiroir de bureau, il alla se recoucher.


	3. ChapitreIII: Où l'on reçoit une lettre

Dans le manoir, tous le monde dormait, tout était calme, jusqu'au moment ou une chouette vint cogner son bec contre la vitre d'Ethan Hiltelawn. Le brun se réveilla en sursaut en regardant de toute part dans sa chambre. Après quelques minutes à tourner en rond, pour savoir d'où provenait le bruit, il s'aperçut que c'était une petite chouette hulotte qui émettait le bruit qui l'avais réveillé. Ethan courut à travers la pièce pour ouvrir au volatile, qui entra à peine la fenêtre entre-baillée. L'animal vola jusqu'au bureau du jeune garçon et y lâcha une enveloppe scellée, après avoir effectué sa mission elle repartie aussitôt par l'engouffrement ou elle était entrée, tout en lançant un dernier hululement.

Après avoir refermé la fenêtre, Ethan se dirigea vers son bureau, prit l'enveloppe, la retourna , et il observa le sceau. C'était une lettre du collège Poudlard. Il décacheta l'enveloppe et retira les deux lettre de l'intérieur, la première lettre était celle d'inscription:

_**Collège Poudlard, École de sorcellerie**_

_Directeur: Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération des Mages et Sorciers_

_Cher Mr Hiltelawn,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard._

_Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Hiltelawn, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva MacGonagall_

_Directrice-adjointe_

La deuxième était la liste de fournitures:

_**Collège Poudlard-École de sorcellerie**_

_Uniforme_

_Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés:_

_Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal_

_Un Chapeau pointu (noire)_

_Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou en matières semblable)_

_Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)_

_Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève._

_Livres et manuels_

_Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants:_

_Le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconette_

_Histoire de la magie, de Adalbert Lasornette_

_Manuel de métamorphose a l'usage des débutants, de Emeric G. Changé_

_Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle_

_Potions magiques, de Arsenius Beaulitron_

_Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau_

_Forces obscures: Comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble._

_Fournitures_

_1 baguette magique_

_1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)_

_1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal$_

_1 télescope_

_1 balance en cuivre_

_Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou ou un chat ou un crapaud._

_IL EST RAPPELE AUX PARENTS QUE LES ELEVES DE PREMIERE ANNEE NE SONT PAS AUTORISES A POSSEDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI._

Après avoir lue, et relue, plusieurs fois la lettre, Ethan se décida à écrire sa lettre acceptant l'inscription. Dès qu'il eut finis d'écrire il dévala les escaliers jusque dans la cuisine, il était 7H30 du matin, ses parents venaient à peine de se réveiller, ils ne comprenaient pas un mot de ce que leur fils leur voulait. Après quelques minutes pour immerger, Mr Hiltelawn eut une illumination et compris ce que voulait Ethan, il déposa sa signature sur la lettre, partis dans son bureau l'accrocher à son hibou grand-duc, et la fit partir pour Poudlard, confirmant ainsi l'inscription d'un petit garçon brun de 10 ans.

Le petit garçon brun, Ethan, n'est pas resté brun longtemps. Après avoir reçus sa lettre, celui-ci s'était aperçu qu'il pouvait en fait changer de forme, et de couleurs, certaines parties de son corps, il était métamorphomage. Il ne maitrisait pas totalement son dont, mais pour changer la couleur de ses yeux, de ses cheveux, ainsi que la taille de ses cheveux, il était vraiment doué. Dès ce moment il n'arrêtait pas de changer ses cheveux, il cherchait son «style», Ethan finit par s'arrêter sur une coupe avec une mèche courte, laissant voir ses yeux, les cheveux étaient de couleurs violet avec des reflets noirs et bleus et une petite mèche noire, et ses yeux étaient devenus vert-bleu. Après avoir retrouvé ses esprits et son calme, il décida de mettre au courant un petit blond qu'il adorait, son meilleur ami. Il alla rédiger une petite lettre expliquant:

_Coucou Dray!_

_Je viens de recevoir ma lettre pour Poudlard._

_Tu voudras qu'on aille ensemble au chemin de traverse pour la liste scolaire?_

_Ethan._

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Ethan avait envoyé une chouette à son père pour donner sa lettre à Drago Malfoy, la chouette était bien revenue mais sans aucune réponse. Il renvoya une deuxième lettre, pensant que quelque chose était arrivé à l'autre, il ne restait plus qu'un mois avant le début des cours, Ethan partit se coucher après avoir envoyé la lettre en espérant que son meilleur ami répondrait cette fois.

Le lendemain Ethan était debout très tôt il attendait une lettre, et il était vraiment pressé, il alla déjeuner, puis faire un tour dans le jardin, et lire quelque livres dans la bibliothèque du manoir. En fin d'après-midi, Ethan était assis dans un fauteuil, dans la bibliothèque, il regardait un livre sur les dragons, quand l'elfe de maison, Nirlia, apparut juste devant lui en tendant une petite enveloppe en papier couleur de lune. Ethan se jeta pratiquement sur la lettre, la déchirant presque, tout en l'ouvrant, il enleva, cette fois, le moi délicatement. Le brun déplia le papier bleu nuit et découvrit les lettres d'or qui y était apposées, il commença à lire, au fil de sa lecture son visage se crispait de colère et de tristesse. La lettre disait:

_Je t'ai trouvé très sympa, _

_mais maintenant j'en ais marre de toi, tu es trop un enfant._

_Je ne veux plus jamais avoir de contact avec toi, lâche moi._

_Drago Malfoy_

Après avoir relue une dizaine de fois la lettre, Ethan la déchira et l'enferma dans une petite boite qu'il cacha dans le faux-fond de son tiroir, à coté de son journal. Le brun prit son journal et commença à décrire horriblement le blond malfoyen, il le détestait, désormais ce n'était plus que haine et tristesse quand il pensait a lui. Quand il finit d'écrire, Ethan était tout apaisé, il descendit voir ses parents pour décider du jour ou le brun irait, accompagné de Nirlia, au Chemin de Traverse. Ils décidèrent d'y aller le 25 Juillet du matin à 10H30 jusqu'au soir à 18H30.

Le jour où ils devaient aller sur le Chemin de Traverse arriva vite, Ethan qui passait ses journée dans sa chambre à se plaindre et à gémir sur son «ex-meilleur ami», cela faisait deux semaines qu'il avait reçus la lettre de Malefoy, et il ne s'en remettait pas très bien, il en perdait le conception du temps. Le brun dormait à point fermer, caché sous la couette de son grand lit, mais c'était le jour des achats de ses fournitures et Nirlia, l'elfe de maison, avait décidé de le réveillé. Elle apparus sur le lit en lui disant:

-Ethan, debout! Aujourd'hui il faut que l'on aille au Chemin de Traverse!

Il était 8H30, et le brun n'était pas vraiment de bonne humeur, il se leva par obligation en grommelant qu'il était trop tôt, Nirlia lui ordonna de se préparer pour être prêt a l'heure où il devraient partir. Ethan se traîna jusqu'à sa salle de bain, il se déshabilla entra dan la baignoire et se fît couler un bain multicolore, quand il fut lavé et lorsqu'il eut enfin finit de jouer avec la mousse du bain. Ethan sortie de l'eau et s'avança vers son armoire, il en sortie des vêtement moldus que ses parents lui avait acheté, il mit un jean noir, une paire de basket, un t-shirt blanc et une veste noire. Dès qu'il eut finit de s'habiller, il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner à la française, il y avait des croissants, des pains au chocolats, du jus d'orange et du chocolat chaud. Il mangea jusqu'à 10H00,

quand l'elfe de maison apparue dans la cuisine:

-J'espère que tu as bientôt finis, car l'ont part dans 30 minutes!

-Mais oui, je suis prêt... ne t'inquiète pas autant. Répondit Ethan avec un jolie sourire.

La demi heure passa très vite pendant qu'il traînait dans le jardin, il observait les arbres, les fleurs et les grenouilles, il avançait jusqu'à la petite marre à coté de laquelle pendait encore sa balançoire. Le brun n'eut ni le temps d'être mélancolique ou de s'asseoir sur la balançoire que Nirlia vint le chercher pour aller au Chemin de traverse.

-Allez, on se dépêche!

Nirlia c'était vêtue pour l'occasion, elle portait un grand chapeau rose, une robe blanche, de petites chaussures rose et un sac à main en cuir, c'était très rare de voir un elfe de maison avec des vêtements. Elle lui tandis un petit bras droit en s'exclamant de sa petite voix aiguë:

-Accroche toi bien !

-Euh d'accords... Répondit doucement Ethan.

Il s'agrippa au bras de Nirlia et au même moment elle transplana, le brun se sentit aspiré dans un tourbillon tiré par le nombril vers sa destination, et il atterri a plat ventre quelques instant plus tard, quand à Nirlia, elle atterri en toute délicatesse. La joue d'Ethan était en contact avec un sol aussi froid que la glace, c'était une dalle de marbre blanc d'une gigantesque et imposante entrée. Ils étaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, juste devant la grande porte de la banque magique des sorciers, Gringotts.


	4. ChapitreIV: Où l'on fait ses valises

Le chemin de traverse était bondé de monde, certains étaient en robes de sorciers et portaient de grands chapeaux, d'autres en habits moldus, mais ce qui surpris le plus Ethan c'est l'affluence d'enfant de son âge qui était venue le même jour pour leurs achats. La rue n'était pas très large et comportait des magasins des deux cotés; il y avait le magasin de baguettes, l'apothicaire, le magasin de vêtement pour sorciers, la librairie, le magasin de balais et tous les autres petits commerces pour sorciers, et au bout de cette étroite rue, en marbre blanc, trônais la majestueuse banque des sorciers: Gringotts.

Ethan et Nirlia qui étaient déjà devant décidèrent d'aller tout de suite prendre de l'argent, ils poussèrent la grande porte en bois cloutée de bronze et de cuivre, ils pénétrèrent dans le grand hall marbré, le sol était composé de dalle noir et blanches, au plafond pendait trois grands lustres qui étaient alignés sur l'allée, sur les deux cotés se tenaient des comptoir où se tenaient des gobelins qui faisaient des comptes, devant chacun il y avait une balance et un tas de pièces; des gallions, des mornilles et des noizes, parfois on voyait passer des chariots plein de gros sacs traînés par d'autre gobelins. Au bout de l'allée se trouvait une grand comptoir où trônait un seul gobelin, Nirlia et Ethan avancèrent jusqu'à lui, l'elfe de maison commença à parler:

-Hum hum!

-Oui? Grinça le gobelin solitaire.

-Nous souhaiterions retirer de l'argent pour certains achats. Répondit Nirlia.

-Très bien, votre nom s'il vous plait?

-Hiltelawn, et j'ai la clef! S'exclama-t-elle avant qu'il ne lui demande.

Nirlia lui tendit la clef, le gobelin appela Gripsec, un petit gobelin avec quelques poil noir sur la tête en guise de cheveux, il guida Ethan et l'elfe de maison dans les sous terrains de Gringotts, ils arrivèrent à un petit wagon, Gripsec pris place au niveau des commandes tandis que Nirlia et Ethan prenaient place à l'arrière. Dès qu'ils furent assis, une ceinture les comprima contre leurs sièges et le chariot accéléra vers les profondeurs de la banque des sorciers.

Gripsec les emmenait profondément dans les sous-sols, les plus grosses chambres fortes étaient à l'étage juste en dessous, ils s'arrêtèrent après un dernier virage.

-Chambre 89! Cria le gobelin.

Les ceintures s'enlevèrent d'elles même et ils purent descendre sur le «quai». Nirlia et Ethan guidés par Gripsec s'avancèrent vers la porte de la chambre forte, le gobelin prit la clef des mains à Ethan, l'enfonça dans la serrure et la fit tourner, deux cliquetis se firent entendre, la porte vibra et elle s'ouvrit vers l'intérieur de la chambre forte. Nirlia entra dedans, remplis une petite bourse d'un certains nombre d'argent. Dès qu'ils eurent assez remplis la bourse, le petit groupe repris le wagon en sens inverse vers la sortie, Gripsec raccompagna Ethan et l'elfe de maison jusqu'au hall d'entrée, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie pour retourner dans la grande rue marchande, il était déjà 11H30.

Ethan commençait à ce plaindre qu'il avait faim, Nirlia l'emmena donc au Chaudron Baveur, une petite auberge à l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse, il fallait traverser une arche en briques rouges, puis une petite cour pavée, l'arche se refermait derrière eux puis ils entrèrent dans l'auberge. Ethan et Nirlia se trouvaient dans une grande pièce, au milieu trônait une grande table avec environs douze places, on voyait dans les coins des tables pour deux à quatre personnes, sur les murs il y avait des tableaux et des photos mouvantes des anciens propriétaire ou bien des articles de journaux qui parlait du Chaudron Baveur, il y avait un escalier dans un coin qui montait dans les étages ,vers les chambres, en face il y avait un bar avec quatre tabouret, et derrière le comptoir il y avait Tom le nouveaux propriétaire qui était en train d'essuyer des verres. Nirlia s'avança vers lui et demanda:

-Tom, ont voudraient deux plats du jour, on seras à une table dans un coin.

-Ok ma 'tite dame, j'vous apporte ça tout'suite. Répondit-il.

Ethan et l'elfe de maison se dirigèrent vers une table sur le côté de la pièce, près de la cheminée éteinte en pleine été. Ethan s'assi dos au mur de façon à voir toute la salle, tandis que Nirlia s'asseyait en face de lui, ils attendirent quelques minutes et Tom arriva avec deux assiettes; c'était une salade froide comme tous les été. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Ethan voyait passer beaucoup de monde, il vu une famille de sept, les deux parents et cinq enfants: une fille, la plus jeune ici, un garçon , le plus vieux, deux jumeaux moins âgés que le premier de un ou deux ans et un autre garçon qui avait le même âge qu'Ethan à vue d'œil, toutes la familles était rousse. Ensuite il y avait une fille et ses deux parents accompagnés d'un sorcier du ministère, et d'autres familles d'élèves de son age qui allaient faire leurs achats.

Après qu'ils eut bien mangé finit, Nirlia alla payer l'addition puis ils ressortirent sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils commencèrent par aller vers la librairie, Fleury et Botts, pour acheter les manuels scolaires, Ethan poussa la porte et entra suivi de Nirlia, le jeune-homme se dirigea vers les bibliothèques pour regarder les livres en ventes, pendant ce temps Nirlia avançait devant le bureau du libraire et demanda les livres de premières années, elle paya cinq gallions et vingts mornilles pour le tout. L'elfe de maison dût trainer Ethan dehors pour aller chez l'apothicaire et acheter des fioles ainsi que des ingrédients de potions. Ils entrèrent dans la boutique et une clochette sonna dès qu'ils ouvrirent la porte, ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce de taille moyenne, sur presque tous les murs étaient fixés des armoires en fer noir à porte de verre, dans certains coins on voyait des tonneaux remplis d'ingrédients comme des yeux de scarabées ou de carapaces de chispurfles, il y régnait une lumière verdâtre et dans un coins il y avait un comptoir construit à même un mur, Ethan et Nirlia s'avancèrent vers le vieil apothicaire et lui demandèrent un chaudron, des fioles en cristal, une balance et des ingrédients de potions. Ils ressortirent assez vite ,après avoir payé un gallions trois mornilles et une noize, car l'endroit était plutôt lugubre, juste après, l'elfe de maison entraîna Ethan vers le Royaume du Hibou pour choisir un animal, le jeune-homme ne savait pas quel compagnon emporter, il y avait des milliers de sortes de chouettes, de hiboux, des rats, des souris, des crapauds, des chats et d'autres animaux qu'il ne pouvait pas nommer. Ethan prit quelques minutes à chercher, il resta dix minutes une chouette blanche avec des pointes de noir sur le plumage sous le bec, mais il décida de prendre une chouette de la même taille, noire avec des pointes de blanc au même endroit que l'autre, le garçon chouina dix autres minutes pour avoir une petite souris blanche, Nirlia céda et lui acheta les deux animaux et un peu de nourriture pour deux gallions. Ensuite ils allèrent jusqu'à la boutique de Madame Guipure, ils entrèrent dans le magasin, c'était une pièce de taille moyenne avec un comptoir à côté de l'entrée, deux cabines d'essayage dans le fond de la pièce, des vêtements rangés dans des étagères, ainsi que des uniformes entreposés sur des mannequins placés dans des coins,des vêtements de Quidditch, des robes de sorciers, quelques bottines et des gants en cuirs de dragons posées au pied des étagères. La pièce était très lumineuse grâce aux grandes fenêtres des deux côté de la porte d'entrée. Mrs Guipure s'avança à peine les clients entrés:

-AH! Enfin des clients, ça va faire une heure que plus personne ne vient acheter ses uniformes pour Poudlard! C'est pour le jeune-homme, je suppose?

-Oui. Répondit timidement Ethan.

-Très bien! Suis moi, on va prendre tes mesures et faire les ourlets pour ton uniforme. S'exclama la vendeuse en s'avançant dans les rayons de son magasin.

Il la suivi jusqu'à côté d'une cabine d'essayage, elle le fit monter sur un tabouret et lui demanda de passer l'uniforme, le garçon enfila la robe que Mrs Guipure lui tendit. Dès qu'il eut passé le vêtement, elle commença à faire des plis aux manches et au bas de la robe, près des chevilles, elle plaça quelques épingles puis la vendeuse sorti sa baguette et fit apparaître une aiguille et du fil, elle donna un petit coup de baguette et l'aiguille se mit a coudre les ourlets toute seul pendant que Mrs Guipure se dirigeait vers le comptoir pour donner le prix:

-Cela feras cinq gallions!

Elle fit apparaître trois autres robes qui firent leurs ourlets tous seul et se rangèrent dans un sac avec l'autre qui venait de s'envoler des épaules d'Ethan. Mrs Guipure tandis le sac en même temps que Nirlia donnait les cinq gallions. Les deux clients ressortirent et cette fois se dirigèrent vers le marchand de baguette, sur la devanture de la boutique était écrit en lettre dorées sur une plaque de bois noir ébène: «Ollivander-Fabricants de baguettes depuis 382 avant J-C». Ils entrèrent dans une petite pièce, des étagères remplis de boites longues et fines rangé en piles, chacune portaient une étiquette, montaient jusqu'au plafond, sur le côté du comptoir on voyait un escalier en colimaçon fait de bois, il était collé au comptoir, dessus il y avait une petite sonnette, un vase, trois baguettes, une vieille caisse enregistreuse et la seule lampe de la pièce, la pièce était assez sombre à cause des carreaux poussiéreux. A l'entrée se trouvaient trois chaises occupées par une fillette brune assise sur les genoux de sa mère, à côté se trouvait le père de cette fillette et il restait une place qui fut vite occupée par Nirlia, Ethan resta debout à côté de la chaise de Nirlia. Ils attendirent dix minutes et un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs, il avait des rouflaquettes sur les joues et il portait une veste prune, plein de motif fleurie à l'ancienne ornaient ses vêtements, il y avait de la dentelle au bout de ses manches, il avait de petits yeux bleu-gris et il s'avançait vers la fillette en tendant une baguette:

-Ça seras la bonne cette fois!

La fillette pris la baguette en main et l'agita d'un coup sec vers l'avant, la baguette vibra puis ne bougea plus.

-Félicitation ma chère! S'exclama le vendeur. La baguette est à vous.

C'était Mr Ollivander, le marchand de baguette, il rangea la baguette dans un écrin, l'emballa dans du papier craft et la donna à la fillette qui était toute contente, la famille sortie et le vendeur se tourna vers Ethan:

-Bon à toi Ethan, j'espère que les baguettes de tes parents sont encore en bonne état, j'ai déjà dut les réparer une bonne paire de fois... Dit-il d'un air perdu. Bon, aller, je ne t'embête pas avec ça et je te fait essayer quelques baguettes.

Mr Ollivander se retourna et parti vers l'arrière de sa boutique, dans les étalages de baguettes qui s'élevaient à des hauteurs inimaginable, il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec trois baguettes:

-Bon puisque je connais bien ta famille, je suis sûr que l'une d'elle te choisiras.

-D'accords. Répondit Ethan.

Le vendeur lui tendit une baguette et dit:

-Bois d'ormes, vingt-quatre centimètres cinq, ventricule de dragon, souple et légère, parfaite pour les enchantements.

Le jeune-homme secoua la baguette mais rien ne se passa, à part la lampe qui s'éteignit et se ralluma. Mr Ollivander tendit une autre baguette.

-Essaye plutôt celle-ci: bois de noisetier, vingt-cinq centimètres, crins de licorne, flexible.

Ethan essaya la baguette d'un coup sec et la clochette du comptoir vola à travers la pièce, propulsé jusque dans l'arrière boutique.

-Bon cette fois ci c'est la bonne baguette: bois de chêne, vingt-huit centimètres soixante-quinze, plume de phénix, légèrement souple, pratique pour la métamorphose.

Dès qu'Ethan prit la baguette celle-ci émit un petit sifflement, deux rond de fumée s'échappèrent du bout puis tous s'arrêta.

-Voilà, c'est ta baguette Ethan, prend en soin.

-Je le ferais! Répondit-il.

Nirlia posa les sept gallions, que demandait Mr Ollivander, sur le comptoir et ils ressortirent. L'elfe de maison se tourna vers Ethan:

-Bon, voilà, tout les achats sont finit, on rentre!

Elle pris Ethan par la main et ils transplanèrent jusqu'au manoir, ils arrivèrent debout sur le lit du garçon, les affaires, la chouette et la souris étaient déjà là, tout était rangé en pile dans un coins de la chambre. Nirlia aida Ethan à préparer la valise pour être près le jour ou il partirait pour Poudlard. Quand tout fut près, il observa le bureau et aperçu, à côté de sa baguette qu'il avait posé là, une lettre cachetée du sceau de Poudlard, il ouvrit et sorti un billet de train de l'enveloppe, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le premier juillet!


	5. ChapitreV: Où l'on prend le train

Les jours passèrent rapidement, et le jour du départ d'Ethan pour Poudlard était venue très vite, il se leva très tôt le premier septembre, il était six heures du matin et il était déjà dans la cuisine, habillé, en train de manger. Après avoir pris un copieux petit-déjeuner, il remonta dans sa chambre prendre sa baguette pour la mettre dans la poche intérieure du gilet gris qu'il portait ce jour. Ethan redescendit dans la bibliothèque du manoir et choisit trois gros livres, qui venaient de l'étranger et qu'il n'avait pas encore lut, pour les ranger dans sa valise et les lire le soir dans son lit à Poudlard, il ajouta aussi, au passage, son journal et un petit sachet qu'il avait trouvé dans le meuble de l'entrée du manoir, ce sachet contenait trois petites graines de couleurs et de formes différentes, il y en avait un bleu-vert en forme d'étoile, une autre bleue avait la forme d'une bille et la dernière était rouge et avait la forme d'un coeur, dans un petit coin de la valise. Quand il eût fini de ranger ses derniers petits objets qu'il souhaitait emporter, Ethan descendit dans le salon de musique pour jouer une dernière fois de son piano, il fit sonner l'instrument comme il le faisait d'habitude et, dès qu'il eut fini de jouer son morceau, il repartit jusqu'au hall d'entrée en trainant sa valise, ce qui eut pour effet de faire trembler tous l'escalier de bois jusqu'au lustre en fer forgé avec les bougies éteintes, il s'arrêta à trois pas de la porte et s'assit sur sa valise qu'il venait de lâcher dans un lourd bruit d'objet tombant au sol.  
Après que le calme soit revenue dans la demeure, Nirlia vint devant le jeune garçon:  
-Déjà prêt! À cette heure-ci !? s'exclama l'elfe de maison abasourdie.  
-Bah oui, je suis trop pressé d'aller à Poudlard pour me faire des amis! répondit-il en souriant comme pas possible.  
-Oui, ça je crois que toute la maison l'a remarqué, mais bon, puisqu'il n'est que dix heures et demie, tu vas devoir attendre encore dix minutes... expliqua Nirlia. Je t'avais dit onze heures moins vingt. Et puis comme je t'emmène en transplannant tu ne seras pas en retard et tu pourras trouver une bonne place.

-Eh bien je vais attendre encore dix minutes ici, répondit Ethan avec un sourire absent.

Les dix minutes qu'il dût attendre lui parurent extrêmement longues, la petite servante n'arrêtait pas de passer et repasser devant lui en faisant ses tâches habituelles, elle passait avec un plumeau à la main et époussetait les meubles, puis elle revenait avec un petit arrosoir et elle arrosait les plantes, et ce jusqu'à ce que le temps de partir arrive. L'adolescent allait regarder l'heure quand Nirlia apparut devant lui, il venait, pendant les dix minutes, de réfléchir à différentes couleurs de cheveux qui pourraient lui aller et avait finit par revenir à sa couleur d'origine en y rajoutant juste quelques mèches de brun plus clair et elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer tout en lui tendant la main:

-Eh bien! Tu as changé la couleur de tes cheveux?

-Hum...oui, j'en avais assez de l'ancienne couleur... expliqua-t-il en lui saisissant la main assez fermement, Ethan venait à peine de s'y accrocher que l'elfe de maison les fît transplaner, ils atterrir tous les deux debout sur le quai d'une gare. Le quai était bondé de monde, une concentration de jeunes de l'âge à Ethan s'amassait sur le bord du quai, ils entraient tous dans le train après de chaleureuses embrassades avec leurs parents présents. Quant à notre adolescent, pour lui, pas de parents, mais Nirlia, l'elfe de maison, ils se dirent au revoir puis Ethan s'avança vers l'une des portes du train, il regarda en arrière une dernière fois et il aperçut celui qu'il ne voulait plus voir, ce blond, la colère monta en lui et ce fût à ce moment qu'un oiseau passa au-dessus de Malefoy et lui fît un beau cadeau blanchâtre et liquide sur l'épaule, ce qui fît rire le brun pendant qu'il entrait dans le train. Il avançait le long des couloirs des wagons pour trouver une place libre, de temps en temps Ethan reconnaissait une personne qu'il avait déjà apperçut sur le Chemin de Traverse, il remarquait aussi parfois des élèves déjà en robe de sorcier, avec une broche dorée représentant la lettre **P **en majuscule, en avançant pendant cinq minutes le long des couloirs, il finit par trouver une place libre, de temps en temps Ethan reconnaissait une personne qu'il avait déjà aperçue sur le chemin de Traverse, il remarquait aussi parfois des élèves déjà en robe de sorcier, avec une broche dorée représentant la lettre P en majuscules, en avançant pendant cinq minutes le long des couloirs, il finit par trouver une place dans un compartiment, celui-ci était déjà pris par une personne, c'était la fille qu'il avait vue chez Ollivanders, le brun entra et demanda:

-Salut! Je peux m'asseoir ici? Je ne trouve pas de place autre part... demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille brune se tourna vers lui et lui répondit:

-Euh oui, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vue...

-Ah oui, on c'est aperçu pendant que l'on était chez Ollivanders. Répondit Ethan en souriant.

-C'est vrai! Je m'en souviens, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, enchantée! se présenta-t-elle en enchaînant ses phrases assez rapidement.

-Et moi, c'est Ethan Hiltelawn, heureux de te rencontrer.

-Hiltelawn, attends, mais tes parents sont de grands aurore, chasseurs d'infâmes sorciers, c'était eux les premiers sur la scène où tu sais qui est...

-STOP! Trancha Ethan d'un ton énervé. Je n'ai rien à voir avec eux, mes parents ne me connaissent pas et ne sont jamais au manoir, j'ai été élevé par mon elfe de maison. Ne me parle plus d'eux. Lacha-t-il d'une traite.

-Je...euh...dé...désolé, je...je ne savais pas..., je ne voulais pas te vexer... répondit-elle d'un ton d'excuse.

-Pas grâve, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, je ne m'énerve pas d'habitude... c'est plutôt à moi de s'excuser dit le brun en souriant.

Puis ils s'assirent sur les banquettes du compartiment après avoir hissé la valise d'Ethan dans le filet à bagages. Puis ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et d rien, tandis que le jeune garçon et la jeune fille continuaient de faire connaissance, le train se mit à vibrer, de la vapeur s'échappait de la locomotive et le train se mit en marche, il allait doucement en sortant de la gare, et tout le monde était aux fenêtres du train à faire des signes à leurs proches venuent les accompagner à la gare, ils ne se reverrait pas avant les prochaines vacances ou d'autres ne se verraient pas avant celles d'été, et aussitôt les destinataires de ces gestes de la main se mettaient à leur renvoyer les mêmes signes jusqu'à ce que le train ait disparu au loin, ce n'était plus qu'un point à l'horizon de la gare.

Le train allait à vive allure, quand il y eut un petit bruit de grognement, c'était l'estomac d'Ethan qui son mécontentement, il mourrait de faim. Il était midi passé et l'estomac du brun continuait de grogner de temps à autre quand un chariot à friandise, poussé par une vieille dame, aux cheveux gris et pliée en deux par l'âge, s'arrêta devant leur compartiment, fit coulisser la porte et proposa ce qu'elle avait à vendre: elle avait toute sorte de friandise que l'on trouve que chez les sorciers; des patacitrouilles, ce sont de sorte de pates de fruits à la citrouille et en forme de citrouilles, des fondants du chaudron, c'est un petit chaudron en chocolat garni de caramel ou de praline, des baguettes magiques en réglisse, ce sont des bonbons de réglisse en forme de baguettes magiques, des boîtes de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, c'est une boîte remplie de dragées de toutes les couleurs et de parfum différent et la surprise c'est les parfums, des chocogrenouilles, un chocolat en forme de grenouille et parfois le chocolat et ensorcelé pour sautiller, dedans on trouve des cartes à collectionner et il y avait aussi des ballongommes du bullard, ce sont des chewing-gums violets dont les bulles sont impossibles à éclater. Ethan, qui avait l'eau à la bouche en voyant toutes ces confiseries ne put résister et demanda deux boîtes de chocogrenouilles, deux fondants du chaudron et une boîte de dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue, il payât les une mornilles et trois noizes à la vendeuse et il retourna s'asseoir en face d'Hermione, il lui offrit une chocogrenouille et un fondant du chaudron, ils commencèrent par entamer la boîte de dragées, en piochant chacun leur tour, à chaque fois qu'ils goûtaient une dragée ils avaient peur de tomber sur un goût horrible; Ethan eut le droit à deux dragées à la menthe et une à l'herbe alors qu'Hermione eut moins de chance, elle tomba sur une au poivre, une autre au jus de poisson puis une dernière aux tripes, elle faillit tous recracher quand elle goûta la dernière dragée. Ils furent vite dégoutés des dragées et décidèrent de s'attaquer aux fondants du chaudron, ils se régalèrent en mangeant le chocolat fourré au caramel liquide, quand le brun eut fini son chocolat il goûta directement le chocogrenouille, il ouvrit la boîte, attrapa la grenouille en chocolat et croqua dedans, le chocolat était moelleux et doux sur sa langue, tout ce qu'il venait de manger avait apaisé sa faim. Lorsqu'il eut fini de manger il s'aperçut qu'il y avait une carte dans le paquet de la chocogrenouille, il la prit et observa sur l'image une vieille sorcière bossue, qui tenait un bâton et à qui il manquait un oeil et beaucoup de cheveux, en bas de la carte était écrit le nom de cette sorcière qu'il lut à haute voix:

-Gunhilda de Gorsemoor.

Hermione le regardait d'un air bizarre, il retourna la carte et lut la petite biographie de celle-ci:

-1556 à 1639, elle découvrit le remède contre la varicelle du dragon.

-Il y a des cartes à collectionner dans chaque paquet...pensa Hermione à voix haute. Je te les donnerais comme ça tu pourras compléter plus ton paquet de cartes! Lui dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Ethan acquiesça, et ils se remirent à parler de tout et rien pendant que le train continuait son trajet à travers les plaines et les forêts d'Angleterre. Les deux adolescents étaient en train d'aborder le sujet de conversation favoris des premières années: les cours à Poudlard, ils se demandaient si ça allait être dur, si les professeurs étaient sévères, quand un élève, surement en dernière année, vint ouvrir la porte de leur compartiment et ordonna:

-Il est temps de mettre votre robe de cours, nous arriverons dans une heure et demie à peine et il faut être habillé de l'uniforme à l'arrivée.

-D'accords. Répondirent Ethan et Hermione d'un même ton.

Quand leur ainé fût reparti, Ethan parti se changer dans les toilettes du train, et dès qu'il fût revenu, Hermione parti elle aussi se changer, maintenant ils étaient tous les deux en uniformes assis l'un en face de l'autre. La jeune fille qui n'avait pas encore mangé son chocogrenouille le sorti de sa poche et le mangea, elle prit la carte, qui était celle de Bertie Crochue, l'inventeur des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, et la donna à Ethan:

-Et voilà ça t'en fait deux, mais il doit y en avoir beaucoup...

-Merci. Répondit le brun. Bah c'est pas grâve ça m'occupera un peu de faire une collection.

Ils étaient en train de regarder la carte de plus près pour voir quand allait disparaitre le personnage, quand un autre élève, déjà en robe de sorcier, de leur âge à vue d'oeil, un peu empoté, ouvrit la porte et leur demanda:

-V... n'aur...n'auriez pas vu un cra...crapaud?

-Euh non, je n'ai rien vue de tel dans le train... Répondit Ethan.

-Moi non plus. Enchaina Hermione.

-Mais c'est quoi ce crapaud en liberté en fait? Demanda Ethan un peu perplexe.

-C'est mon crapaud, je l'ai eu pour mon anniversaire... et ma grand-mère va être furieuse si je ne le retrouve pas... s'il vous plaît vous pouvez m'aider à le chercher?

-D'accords, mais comment tu t'appelles? Demanda Hermione.

-Je..je m'appelle Neville, Neville Londubat. Répondit le garçon

-Et bien nous c'est Hermione Granger et Ethan Hiltelawn, partons à la recherche de ton crapaud, acheva-t-elle.

Ils sortirent tous trois du compartiment Ethan parti vers l'avant du train et Hermione parti vers l'arrière du train accompagné de Neville.

Ethan remontait doucement dans l'allée qui menait vers la locomotive, il s'arrêtait à chaque compartiment, vérifiait sous chaque siège, même si les occupants des places refusaient qu'il regarde, il cherchat aussi dans les toilettes, dans le wagon-restaurant, mais en cherchant, Ethan tomba sur le compartiment d'une personne qu'il ne voulait absolument pas croiser, c'était encore le même jeune homme blond à l'allure Malefoyen, le teint pâle et son visage était marqué de son habituel sourire narquois et moqueur. Le brun fît glisser la porte et entra dans le compartiment, où Malefoy et deux autres garçons de leurs âges étaient assis sur les banquettes, Ethan se tourna vers le blond et demanda:

-Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud qui se baladait dans le train?

-Tu crois vraiment que je fais attention à un crapaud Hiltelawn, déjà que je ne fais pas attention à toi... Répondit Malefoy d'un ton de défi.

-Merci de ta réponse, mais je n'ai pas de pigeon qui me chie dessus au moins, répondit Ethan d'un ton sec en ressortant du compartiment, il retourna vers le sien en pensant à la tête que devait avoir son ancien ami qu'il venait de vexer devant ses deux abrutis d'amis, ils avaient l'air bêtes ces deux-là quand il les a remarqué, ils étaient plutôt imposants, on aurait dit des grosses brutes sans cervelles. Quelques minutes après qu'il soit arrivé à sa place, Hermione et Neville arrivèrent sans le crapaud eux aussi, après avoir calmé le maitre du crapaud, le chauffeur du train fît une annonce:

-Nous arriverons dans dix minutes, vous devrez être prêt à descendre à ce moment et, je ne sais pas pourquoi il est arrivé là, celui qui a perdu un crapaud, il est avec moi dans la cabine, il faudra venir le récupérer à l'arrivée.

Hermione et Ethan e tournèrent en même temps vers Neville qui était tout joyeux d'avoir retrouvé son amphibien, ils lui sourire et rigolèrent puis se préparèrent à descendre.

Après que la voix du chauffeur du train ait résonné une dernière fois aux oreilles de nos chères adolescents, les trois élèves s'aperçurent que la nuit était tombée, et qu'elle était arrivée si vite qu'ils ne l'avaient même pas vue, le train, éclairé à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, avançait désormais dans le noir rendant le paysage indescriptible. L'illumination des compartiments était créée à partir de jolies petites lampes, une par compartiments et tous le long des couloirs. Le train commençait à ralentir et beaucoup d'élèves d'années supérieures étaient déjà prêts à descendre, un bruit de crissement de roue en acier e fît entendre et le train s'arrêta dans un panache de fumée dans une petite gare de la région ou se trouvait l'école de élèves se précipitèrent hors du train, se bousculant et se marchant dessus en bringuebalant leurs grosses valises, leurs animaux de compagnies et tous leurs paquetages qu'ils devaient tous amener sur le quai, tout cet attroupement de jeunes de cet âge, ces retrouvailles entre amis, toutes ces chouettes apeurées par tous ces bruits et soudain, une grande masse s'avança, un homme beaucoup plus grand et beaucoup plus large que la moyenne, barbus, les cheveux emmêlé et brun, on aurait pu croire voir un barbare qui s'approchait avec une grande lampe à huile, et il annonça d'un ton sans attente:

-Les premières années suivez-moi jusqu'aux barques, les autres suivez vos camarades.

Les jeunes gens de l'âge d'Ethan se rangèrent immédiatement derrière le semi-géant Ethan était à côté d'Hermione et suivait tandis que leur guide se présentait:

-je suis Rubeus Hagrid, le gardien des clefs et des lieux à Poudlard, votre maison pour vos prochaines années je suppose, et nous voici arrivés aux barques! s'exclama-t-il en montrant les embarcadères.

-Vous monterez à trois ou quatre par barques puis elles avanceront lorsque nous serons tous à bord. Toute la foule se regarda puis ils commencèrent à choisir des rencontres faites dans le train, ou des amis de longue date avec qui partager leur bateau.

Hermione fut emmenée par deux autres filles sans qu'Ethan ne s'en aperçoive et lui suivit Neville alors qu'il était invité à monter dans une barque avec deux garçons, l'un maigrichon, les cheveux en bataille, brun et il portait lunettes rondes, l'autre était grand, il était roux et avait le visage parsemé de taches de rousseur. Ethan et les trois autres prirent place dans une des embarcations et celle-ci se mit à avancer lentement en direction d'une grande ombre dans le noir d'où s'élevaient quelques lueurs, les barques continuaient d'avancer tandis que des voix ébahies s'échappaient des bouches de tous les élèves assis dans leur bateau, fixé sur le magnifique et gigantesque château, il devait y avoir tellement de choses à découvrir et Ethan imaginait déjà tout ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire, il en frétillait d' étaient tous encore rivés sur la géante silhouette de l'école, quand leur vue fut coupée lorsque les barques glissèrent dans une caverne derrière un rideau de lierre, celle-ci était très bien éclairée qu'elle éblouit tout le monde. Les barques allèrent s'arrêter sur le bord d'un sol en pierre, et tous les élèves descendirent sous les ordres d'Hagrid qui continuait de les guider dans le château. Ils les accompagna jusque dans un hall puis leur dit d'attendre ici puis il repartit. La foule attendit cinq minutes quand un petit blondinet, au centre de ses deux grosses brutes, brisa le silence:

-Alors c'est vrai ce que l'on raconte, cette... rumeur: Harry Potter est élève à Poudlard.

Il montra les deux autres de la tête et continua:

-Lui c'est Crabbe et l'autre c'est Goyle, moi je m'appelle Malefoy, Drago Malefoy.

Le garçon roux à côté de Harry ricana et le blond rétorqua:

-Mon nom te fait rire, inutile de te demander le tient, tu es roux et tu as une robe à prix bas, tu es forcément un Weasley.

Il tendit une main aussi pâle que son visage à Harry et lui proposa:

-Evite de trainer avec les gens douteux, je peux te conseiller.

Harry fixa les yeux gris bleu de Drago et rétorqua d'un ton de défi:

-Merci, mais je sais qui sont les gens douteux, je n'ai pas besoin de conseils.

Ethan ne put se retenir de lâcher un petit rire que Malefoy entendit, celui-ci lui scruta les yeux au moment où il allait parler, une sorcière d'un âge avancé, des lunettes carrées sur le nez, les cheveux noués en un chignon rehaussé d'un grand chapeau noirs ou l'on voyait une ou deux plumes de faisan, elle portait aussi une grande robe de velours verte, elle s'arrêta derrière lui et tapota son épaule en le coupant dans son hélant. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et dit:

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, je suis le professeur McGonagall, le banquet de début va commencer sous peu mais avant que vous ne preniez place dans la grande salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Vous devez savoir que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous dormirez ensemble dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard, chaque maison à sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premiers ordres. Pendant votre année, toutes vos bonnes notes et vos bonnes réponses rapporteront des points à votre maison, mais, toutes infractions au règlement lui en fera perdre. À la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre maisons!

Elle s'arrêta et passa son regard sur toute l'assemblée puis elle repris:

-La cérémonie ne va pas tarder à commencer, je vous conseille de soigner votre tenue avant le début de celle-ci, je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt.

Elle se retourna et repartit vers la Grande Salle, Ethan commençait à être tendus et il restait proche d'Harry et Ron qui essayait l'un d'aplatir ses cheveux rebelles et l'autre d'enlever la tache qu'il avait sur le nez depuis la gare, maintenant il ne restait qu'à attendre le retour du Professeur.


	6. ChapitreVI: Où l'on découvre son lit

Les élèves de première année attendaient que le professeur Mcgonagall revienne, il réajustait tous leurs tenues demandant à leurs amis s'ils étaient bien comme ils étaient . Ethan replaça, seulement, délicatement ses cheveux puis il observa les autres, il voyait Ron heureux d'avoir enlevé sa tache sur son nez et Harry qui continuait de se battre contre ses cheveux rebelles. Le calme arrivait dans le hall quand, sans que personne ne s'y attendent, des seaux d'eau glacée et des canes surgirent de nulle part et tombèrent sur élèves se firent tremper par les seaux, une fille brune qui gémissait et pleurait ainsi qu'un autre fillette blonde qui rouspétait après l'objet tombé sur elle, les canes tombèrent parmi les élèves sans les toucher, mais elles firent beaucoup de bruit, pendant tout ce tintamarre, on put discerner un rire moqueur qui s'élevait du plafond. À ce moment plusieurs êtres de fumée, pratiquement translucide, apparurent, l'un d'eux, un chevalier couvert de chaine et taché de sang, s'éleva dans les airs un peu plus haut que les autres et rugit:

-Peeves, laisse ces jeunes gens tranquilles immédiatement, ou tu gouteras à mon courroux!

Les rires cessèrent immédiatement et ce fût à ce moment que Mme McGonagall sortit de la grande salle pour leur dire:

-Allons-y maintenant, la cérémonie va bientôt commencer.

Personne ne l'avait vue arriver, et dès qu'elle eut dit cette phrase ils se retournèrent tous.

-Bien, mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi, dit le professeur aux élèves.

Ils se mirent deux par deux et la suivirent, toute la troupe entra dans la Grande Salle en entrant par une grande porte. Dans la grande pièce on voyait quatre tables placées en parallèle les unes de l'autre, les élèves y étaient tous attablés, au fond de la Grande Salle se trouvait une autre table, surélevée par une estrade, où tout autour étaient assis les professeurs, toutes les têtes se tournaient vers eux pendant qu'ils avançaient vers l'estrade devant la table des professeurs. Ethan était ébahie par le plafond, on aurait dit un ciel étoilé, les étoiles étaient représentées par des bougies qui volaient juste au-dessus de leurs têtes, Hermione qui s'était rangé avec lui souffla:

-C'est un plafond magique, il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard_.

Ethan observait la salle de toute part et il voyait, devant chaque élève déjà assis, des coupes et des assiettes en or. Les premiers années continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'à l'estrade et s'arrêtèrent tous en même temps. Le professeur McGonagall posa un tabouret à quatre pieds devant les nouveaux élèves, Ethan lui commençait à être de plus en plus anxieux, il n'arrêtait pas de se demander comment les professeurs allaient répartir les nouveaux élèves dans les maisons, il commençait à avoir les genoux qui tremblait lorsque le prfesseur posa un chapeau pointu de sorcier sur le tabouret, il était râpé, sale, rapiécé.

Tout le monde c'était arrêté de parler et regardaient le chapeau inlassablement, même Ethan avait arrêté de trembler, il fixait le chapeaux comme tous les autres quand, soudain, le chapeau commença à bouger, une déchirure, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit en grand, comme une bouche, Hiltelawn ouvrit la bouche, choqué de voir le couvre-chef avec un visage, il fut encore plus surpris lorsque le chapeau se mit à chanter:

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_ Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_ Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_ Si vous trouvez plus malin que moi._

_ Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

_ Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_ Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

_ Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

_ Le Choipeaux a toujours raison_

_ Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_ Pour connaître votre maison._

_ Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_ Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_ Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_ Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_ Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_ Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_ Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_ Et leur patience et proverbiale._

_ Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_ Serdaible vous accueillera peut-être_

_ Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

_ Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_ Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_ Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_ Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_ Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_ Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_ Et n'aies pas peur, reste serein_

_ Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_ Car je suis un chapeaux pensant !_

Dès que le chapeau eut fini sa chanson, tous les élèves présents dans la salle ainsi que les enseignants firent claquer leurs mains. Les élèves de premières années quant à eux étaient rassurés d'entendre qu'il suffisait de placer un chapeau sur leur tête pour les répartir dans les différentes maisons, Ethan lâcha un léger soupir qui laissait échapper sa peur. Lorsque le calme revint le professeur McGonagall avança, tendit une liste devant elle et dit:

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez, je placerais le choixpeau sur votre tête et vous serrez répartis dans les différentes maisons.

Elle regarda tous les nouveaux puis appela la première élève à se faire répartir:

-Abbot Hannah!

Une jeune fille blonde avec les joues roses s'avança, elle s'asseya sur le tabouret puis, le professeur plaça le choixpeau sur la tête blonde de la nouvelle élève. Toute l'assemblée se tût et, après quelques secondes, le chapeau s'écrira:

-POUFSOUFFLE!

La table de droite explosa dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de crie de joie tandis que Hannah s'avançait vers la table de sa nouvelle maison. Elle s'asseya sur le banc à côté des autres élèves déjà assis là depuis le début de la soirée. Le professeur McGonagall leva sa main ,qui ne tenait pas la liste de noms, en signe à la table des Poufsouffle pour leur demander le calme.

La répartition continuait, déjà cinq élèves avaient rejoint la maison des Gryffondor, trois autres avaient rejoint, eux aussi, Poufsouffle, six on rejoint la table des Serdaigle et deux élèves on dût rejoindre les Serpentard. Le professeur regarda sa liste et appela l'élève suivant, c'était Hermione Granger. Elle s'avança difficilement, elle avait les genoux qui tremblaient, elle s'asseya sur le tabouret et le choixpeau fut placé sur sa tête, le chapeau se tordit dans tous les sens, on aurait dit qu'il hésitait, puis il s'écria:

-GRYFONDOR!

De nouveaux cris se firent entendre dans la Grande Salle tandis que la nouvelle élève allait s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor. Quelques nom après se fut au tour de Harry Potter, à ce moment la il y eut un calme plat dans la salle, le silence dura une éternité mais le choixpeau l'envoya à Gryffondor ou il rejoignit Hermione et Ron, qui avait lui aussi été envoyé a Gryffondor comme tous ses frères d'ailleurs. Ethan était tout content de voir ses amis se retrouver dans la même maison, la maison Gryffondor était sa préférée d'ailleurs, il n'avait qu'une hâte c'était de mettre le choixpeau et d'espérer les rejoindre, il leur fit un petit signe et ils lui rendirent un sourire d'encouragement. Il se retourna vers l'estrade et regarda qui était sur le tabouret et qui allait être réparti, il crois le regard d'acier d'un garçon au teint pâle et aux cheveux blonds presque blancs, il fit une grimace en le regardant mais Ethan se réjouit bien vite de la chose, car à peine le choixpeau fût posé sur sa tête de son ancien meilleur ami qu'il fût envoyé à Serpentard.

La répartition continu et cela commencer à durer pour Ethan, les noms défilaient, mais le siens n'apparaissait jamais, il commença à stresser, il tortillait ses mains, ses genoux claquaient, il remettait sans cesse ses cheveux en place même s'ils ne bougeait pas et, pendant que la pression montait en lui, ses yeux commençaient à changer de couleurs tout seul passant du bleu au vert, puis au orange puis virant aux yeux de chat jusqu'à revenir à sa couleur normal. Lorsque le professeur McGonagall appela son nom, il ne restait plus que lui devant l'estrade, il monta difficilement la marche, il avança jusqu'au tabouret en tremblant de tout son long, sachant que toute la salle le fixait, même les statue taillée dans les poutres lui donnait l'impression d'être observé. Il s'asseya très machinalement sur le siège tandis que le professeur McGonagall lui posait le choixpeau sur la tête. Le choixpeau se mit à bouger sur sa tête, il commença à lui murmurer quelques phrase qui firent douter Ethan:

-Hmmmm... C'est difficile, tu as du talents, chaque maison pourrait t'apporter un avantage incroyable, cela te permettrait d'accomplir de grande chose, dit moi laquelle préfère-tu?

-Euh... J'aimerais beaucoup être à Gryffondor, mais je pense que le choix vous revient, il n'y à que dans une maison ou je voudrais pas aller, et je pense que vous savez pourquoi, vous l'avez vu dans ma tête... Répondit tout doucement le jeune-garçon sous le chapeaux.

-Bon très bien, si tu me laisse choisir, dans ce cas il vaux mieux pour toi: SERPENTARD!

Le choixpeau hurla le nom de la maison qui résonna dans toute la salle, Ethan était livide, blanc comme un linge, il vira au vert, se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la table de sa maison, cette maison ou il ne voulait surtout pas aller, la maison ou il ne connaissait personne à la table à part ce blond qu'il détestait, maintenant qu'il y pensait il regretta de ne pas avoir tout simplement répondut la maison qu'il préférait, Ethan se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dut laisser le choix au chapeau, après tout ce n'est qu'un chapeau pensa-t-il, se choixpeau est très sadique affirma-t-il mentalement. Il s'asseya à coté d'une fille brune qui le regardait bizarrement, d'ailleurs tous le monde continuait de le fixer, surtout à la table des Gryffondor et des Serpentard, tous les Serpend étaient tournés vers lui, il ne les regarda même pas et se contenta de regarder vers l'estrade, le professeur Mcgonagall fit disparaitre le tabouret et s'en alla vers une pièce derrière la Grande Salle avec le choixpeau.

Pendant qu'elle rangeait le chapeau, le professeur assis au centre des autres enseignants se leva et dit:

-Bienvenue, bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année, maintenant que la cérémonie des répartitions est terminée j'aimerais vous dire quelques mots...,il fût coupé car le chahut des élèves qui étaient mécontents de devoir encore attendre pour manger, mais il continua:

-oui je sais, je sais, vos estomac crient famînes mais je vais vous rappeler quelques ligne du règlement, les première années doivent savoir qu'il est totalement interdit d'aller dans la forêt interdites, certains aîné devrait savoir les raisons, il fixa quelques élèves de la table des Gryffondor puis continua, il est interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloir et Mr Rusard, notre concierge, m'a chargé de vous rappeler que cette année, l'accès au deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdite, à moins que vous ne vouliez mourrir dans d'atroces souffrance..., les élèves se remirent à chahuter, ils se demandait tous ce qui pouvait bien interdire l'accès d'un étage complet, Ethan lui s'en fichait un peu, il voulait juste quitter cette table et rejoindre Hermione ou Neville ou n'importe qui d'autre qu'il connait, pas cette endroit il commençait à divaguer quand le professeur Dumbledore se racla la gorge pour énoncer un dernier point:

-Je me permes de vous rappeler aussi que la sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se feras au cours de la deuxième semaine, ceux qui souhaiteraient faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Mrs Bibine. Merci de votre attention, maintenant bon appétit!

Et il se rassit naturellement tandis que les plats apparaissaient sur toutes les tables devant les élèves, Ethan ne se plaisait pas à sa table mais cela ne lui coupa pas l'appétit, il prit du poulet, puis il prit des pâtes cuisinées avec des légumes et il se servait du jus de citrouille de temps en temps, Ethan commençait à apprécier l'endroit, il devrait pouvoir s'ammuser et puis le fait qu'il soit dans la maison Serpentard ne l'empêcherait pas d'aller avec ses amis, et puis à table il ne ferait que manger donc aucune grande importance sur qui va être à côté de lui, tant que celui-ci reste poli. Le brun se pencha, il venait de finir son assiette et avait envie de dessert, Ethan regarda partout mais il ne trouva pas son met favoris parmis tous les desserts proposé: glace à tous les parfum, gâteau en tout genre, pâtisseries, crêmes, fruits, sucreries mais pas de charlottes au fraises, il était déçus, il se mit à fixer son assiette comme s'il attendait qu'une part de son dessert préféré apparaisse dedans, d'ailleurs il ne pensait plus qu'à ça en faisant une mine boudeuse, et la miracle, la fille placée à sa droite lui dit:

-Hey! Ca va pas?

-Euh...moyen... je vois pas comment dire...

-Okay, moi c'est Helena, Helena Frid et toi? Questionna-t-elle.

-Je m'appelle Ethan Hiltelawn, heureux de te connaître. Répondit poliment le brun sans grand entrain.

-Bon je sais pas ce que tu as mais, j'allais te proposer une part de cette charlotte au fraise, tu en veux?

-Dit moi tu as lut dans mes pensées ou quoi?

-Euh non pourquoi? Rigola-t-elle.

-Parce que j'attend que ça depuis dix minutes, c'est mon dessert préféré! J'ai regardé sur toute la table et j'en ais pas vu, alors comment as tu fait pour en avoir?répondit-il tout content.

-Ah, tout simple c'est toi qui est aveugle, je devais le cacher, je suis devant, t'es bêbête toi!

Elle lui tendit une part du gâteau et il sauta littéralement dessus, on aurait dit un fou qui n'avait pas mangé depuis six mois. Ethan la remercia et finit par croire qu'il y avait tout de même des personnes sympa chez les Serpentard. Il prit sa cuillère et mangea un morceau de sa part de dessert puis il avala le reste en quelques seconde, elle devait être délicieuse cette charlotte car cela lui faisait monter le rouge au joue, Ethan reprit deux autre part qu'il savoura et qu'il adora. Le repas ce finit dans la joie avec de la charlotte au fraise, beaucoup de charlotte au fraise, le silence revint quand tous le monde avait bien manger, Dumbledore se leva, il congédia tout le monde en précisant aux élèves de suivre les préfets pour aller jusqu'à leur salle commune. Tout le monde présent dans la salle se leva, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, Ethan se joignit à Helena, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, ils discutaient en même temps qu'ils suivaient, avec tous les élèves de premières années, les deux préfets de la maison Serpentard. En les suivant Ethan finit par remarquer qu'il ne faisait que descendre vers les étages inférieurs du château, il commençait à faire sombre et Ethan frissonait, il faisait froid dans les couloirs ou il se trouvait, le préfet leur indiqua qu'ils se trouvaient dans les cachots et qu'il fallait descendre jusqu'au mur devant lequel nous étions bloqué depuis une minute, il les balaya du regard et dit:

-Pour entrer il faudra donner un mot de passe devant le mur, cette année le mot de passe est: Emeraude et Argent!

Le brique du mur derrière les préfets se mirent à bouger et à se décaler de façon à former une entrée, cet arche donnait sur un grand salon avec un plafond en verre, au dessus on vois de l'eau, la salle commune doit surement être sous le lac du parc, la pièce était meublé de deux vieux canapé en bois d'ébène et au tissus vert, sur les deux sièges il y avait beaucoup de coussins de quoi bien dormir sur un matelas bien moelleux, placé face à face devant une grande cheminée en marbre noir, entre les deux canapés on voit une table basse en bois de chêne, dans un coins on trouve deux grandes tables ,pour pouvoir travailler, étaient vieillis par le temps qu'elles avaient passée dans leur coins, des grafitis et des petits mots avaient été gravés, encré, tracé ici et la sur le plateau de bois, que ce soit par magie, avec une plume, ou bien avec un morceau de fer pour creuser la matière, certains mots était des déclaration d'amour, des fois juste des réflexions aux devoirs rédigés sur la table et parfois juste des petits mots de philosophie... Les murs de la salle étaient couvert de tenture verte, le vert était la couleur omniprésente dans la salle, et le plafond n'éclaircissait pas la pièce, car les couleurs se reflétaient dans le plafond et cela lui donnait une couleurs verdâtre sombre, émeraude très foncé, ceci dit il y avait une touche de couleur, c'était le sol qui était totalement recouvert de tapis, jaune, bleu, bref coloré ce qui donnait une petite touche de caché a la pièce. Dans le fond de la pièce il y avait deux portes qui montaient vers les chambres, les préfets leurs précisèrent que la porte de gauche était pour les garçons et la porte de droite pour les filles, Ethan se sépara de sa nouvelle amie et il monta vers le dortoir des garçons, Ethan se retrouva juste derrière un des deux gros abrutis de Malfoy en montant les marches pour aller dans le dortoir, et le pire c'est qu'il se retrouvèrent dans la même chambre, la pièce ou ils allaient devoirs tous se supporter la nuit était circulaire, au milieu se trouvait un poêle qui était alimenté par magie, ce chauffage rendait la pièce agréable a vivre, les lits étaient disposés en cercles, il y en avaient cinq, le lit de Ethan était celui qui était le plus proche de la salle de bain, à gauche de l'entrée de la chambre, ensuite venait un garçon brun et de peau brune, il se nommait Blaise, il s'entendit bien avec Ethan et tous les autre très vite, ensuite il y avait Goyle, le gorilles numéro un puis Malfoy, le seigneur des abrutis, c'est le surnom que venait de lui donner mentalement Ethan pour ne pas l'énerver avant d'aller coucher, il ne voulait pas avoir les deux monstres sur lui, surtout qu'ils dormaient à même pas deux pas de lui... puis, après le blond il y avait Crabbe, et bien comme ça il est entouré par sa garde personnel le pauvre petit chéri, pensa le brun qui s'était mit en pyjama. Il se tourna vers Blaise lui fit signe et lui dit qu'il allait dormir, il fit de même, ils ne voulaient pas être fatiguer et complètement crever pour la longue journée qui s'annonçait demain, la vie à Poudlard ça doit être cool pensaient-ils, mais ça ne doit pas être de tout repos que d'apprendre à faire de la magie, et Ethan s'endormit en pensant à sa première journée de cours qui l'attendait demain, et il s'endormit les poing serré en se rappelant qu'il y avait la personne qu'il détestait plus que tout dans un lit juste à trois pas du siens.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 6, je sais, je sais je me suis tapé un délire, j'ai hésité, Ethan Serpentard ou Ethan Gryffondor et bien sûr mon esprit sadique à choisit (j'ai une amie qui a approuvé le Serpentard aussi x) alors je l'ai laissé)... Bon maintenant j'espère réussir à trouvé de temps pour écrire le 7eme plus rapidement que celui si, il m'a prit beaucoup de temps et JE M'EXCUSE BEAUCOUP (Patapey siuplait sinon vous aurez pas la suite :D) Merci de m'avoir lut, et les fautes c'est pas grave =3


	7. ChapitreVII: Où l'on va en potion

Merci à kan pour sa reviews x) ma plus fidèle lectrice et peut être même la seule à aimer ma fic xD Je t'aime =D et j'espère que tu va t'amuser en lisant ce chapitre :3 je te le dédicace pour la peine ^^

* * *

Le soleil se levait doucement dehors, la lumière chaude qu'il diffusait réveillait quelques petit oiseaux comme des rouge-gorges ou des mésange qui sifflotaient en passant près des fenêtre d'un château, un grand château ou allait une journée allait commencer pour un jeune garçon, une journée qui s'annonçait très spéciale...

Le soleil passait à travers les vitre de la fenêtre de la chambre ou plusieurs garçon avait passé une bonne nuit de repos, l'un des garçons était déjà réveillé, c'était Ethan le garçon qui ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver dans cette pièce, il pensait qu'à cette heure si il serait avec les Gryffondor dans la chambre de Ron et Harry avec qui il avait sympathisé mais non, il était avec ce Drago Malfoy, ses deux gorilles et heureusement, Blaise, l'un de ses compagnons de chambre était au moins un mec gentil avec qui il s'entendait à merveille. Il était réveillé et pensa à son emploi du temps qu'il devait avoir ce matin, ils serait affiché sur le panneau d'affichage dans le salon de la salle commune, il alla se doucher et se préparer très vite dans la salle de bain, réveillant par la même occasion toute sa chambre, après tout il était 7H30, le petit déjeuné était à partir de 8H et les cours commençait à 9H donc s'ils voulaient avoir leurs temps ils n'avaient qu'à faire comme lui, il sortit de la salle de bain tout en robe de sorcier, il mit sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe et se retourna pour voir si Blaise était réveillé, mais il ne vit qu'une personne, c'était Malfoy qui le regardait d'un air sombre, Ethan soutint son regard devant le blond qui lui envoya cette phrase:

-T'es obligé d'réveiller toute la chambre!?

-Et toi tu es obligé de faire une remarque de merde?renvoya Ethan d'un ton normal

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers laissant Drago abruti, debout à fixer la porte de la chambre qui venait de claquer, il se retourna et mit un coup de pied dans le poèle au milieux de la salle, Blaise le fixait en rigolant de toute ses forces et il essaya de placer une phrase entre ses rires:

-C'est moi ou ce mec te fait de l'effet!? Et il continua de se moquer de drago

-Tsss pas du tout, il me tape sur le système c'est tout!

Il fit un regard noir à Blaise et alla se doucher à son tour. Ethan quand à lui était dans la salle commune devant le tableau d'affichage et il se réjouissait déjà de ses cours, la plupart était en double classe avec les Gryffondor, il regarda un peu tout l'emploi du temps, il commençait par Potion ensuite il avait Métamorphose et défense contre les forces du mal le matin, l'après midi il avait botanique, cours de sortilèges et encore botanique puis... bref c'était une journée bien remplis ce dit-il et surtout comme première journée, il se retourna pour examiner la salle et il rentra en colision avec la fille qu'il avait rencontré hier, Helena. Il se massa le front en même temps qu'il reconnaissait la fille qui était presque en train de se rouler par terre tellement la situation était risible, et Ethan continuait de s'excuser alors qu'elle lui soutenait que ce n'était rien, elle s'avança vers le tableau d'affichage qui était livre et dit:

-Ah on à nos premier cours avec les Gryffondor, ça risque d'être tendu, les deux maisons se déteste totalement, je ne compte pas me joindre à leurs âneries...

-Moi non plus, surtout que j'ai des amis dans cette maison. Répondit il en souriant

-Bon on va déjeuner? Lui demanda-t-elle. Ethan ne répond pas et regarde l'heure sur la pendule qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le jour précédent en arrivant dans la salle, et il était 7H45 et de plus en plus de monde commençait à déscendre des chambres, beaucoup de premières années les bousculait pour voir l'emploi du temps, ils se décalèrent et Ethan lui répondit:

-Allons-y la Grande Salle va ouvrir et on commence à être de trop dans cette pièce...

Elle aquiesca et ils quittèrent la salle commune , ils reprirent à l'envers le chemin pour venir jusqu'à la salle commnue des serpentard, quand ils arrivèrent à la Grande Salle, les portes étaient grande ouverte et il y avait déjà quelques personnes autours des tables ici et la. Ethan vit Harry, Ron et Hermione, ils lui firent signe et il décida d'aller déjeuner à leur table en invitant Helena à les rejoindre. Helena et Ethan se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondor sous les yeux épatés de tous les élèves et de tous les professeurs présents dans la salle, on aurait crus que ce qui ce passait était étrange et incroyable, il s'assirent cote à cote, Ethan était en face de Hermione et à coté de lui il y avait, à sa gauche, sa nouvelle amie de chez Serpentard et, à sa droite, il y avait Harry qui trempait un pain au lait dans du chocolat chaud, en face de lui se trouvait Ron qui n'arretait pas de manger, il venait d'enfourner son cinquième ou sixième pain au lait dans sa bouche tout en buvant du café et du jus d'orange, de son coté Hermione buvait un bol de thé avec des tartines de pain beurrées, Ethan lui avait prit un bol de chocolat au lait et il prit deux tartines de pain avec de la gelée de pomme, Helena n'avait prit qu'un café... ils étaient en train de papoter et Ethan n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre du fait qu'il s'était retrouvé dans la chambre de Malfoy et que celui ci était une vrai plais, Ron le soutenait en disant que ce n'était qu'un pauvre petit fils de riche qui ne savait pas être polie avec les autres sauf dans son intérêt. Ethan continuait de boire son chocolat quand Helena lui murmura de regarder vers la porte, il se tourna légèrement vers celle ci et vit Drago muni de ses deux gorilles les fusillait du regard et Blaise d'un air tout guilleret juste dérrière lui faisait signe, Ethan lui répondit et le fit venir jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor, il s'asseya en face de Helena et dit:

-C'est bizarre, je suis à la table des Gryffondor alors qu'on m'a dit que les Serpentard les détestaient, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais détester des gens que je n'ai jamais rencontré...

-T'inquiète pas Blaise ça va aller, ne secoue pas trop tes méninges tu va faire un arrêt cardiaque!

-Nieeeh! Bon sinon vous vous appelez comment tous? Demanda-il en souriant.

Les Gryffondor se présentèrent tour à tour puis Blaise prit son petit déjeuner, il but une gorgée de café et il s'arrêta et regarda Ethan:

-Hey tu sais quoi 'than?

-Je m'appel Ethan c'est déjà assez cour comme prénom... et non je ne sais pas, je ne lis pas dans les pensée je pense...

-Et bien je crois que tu plait à... m'ouais naaaaah j'ai rien dis on verras plus tard si c'est vrai. Et il se mit à pouffer de rire en même temps qu'il buvait son café.

Lorsque tous le monde eut fini son petit déjeuner il se dirigèrent vers les cachots pour aller au cours de potion, ils attendirent quelques minutes devant la salle, Ethan avait engagé une conversation très intelligente avec Hermione, ils parlaient du livre de potion qu'ils devaient avoir appris par coeur, ils avaient réussi, chacun leurs tours, à énoncé des recettes de potions et à récité la composition ainsi que comment les préparer, c'était incroyable, Harry de son coté parlait avec Ron, ils parlaient quand à eux du professeur qu'ils allaient avoir le professeur Rogue, Ron expliquait que ce professeur détestait les Gryffondor et qu'il n'hésitait pas à leur enlever des points pour rien, mais il adorait ajouter des points au Serpentard, c'était lui le directeur des Serpentard par la même occasion... Helena et Blaise quand à eux flirtaient dans leur coin. Lorsqu'il ne restait plus que cinq minutes avant le cour tout les premières années de Gryffondor et de Serpentard arrivèrent, ce fût le ramdam total, ça parlait, ça s'insultait, ça flirtait aussi... Et Draco fixait Ethan, lui ne faisait pas attention, mais il le fixait, Blaise lui faisait remarqué:

-Ta vu, ta vu, il te fixe!

-Mais non, c'est juste que je suis une pourriture à sa vue. Lui répondit-il tout normalement.

Ethan regarda le blond d'un air niet et désintéréssé et celui ci détourna son regard de bourge. Lorsque le professeur ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe, tous le monde se calma d'un seul coup, ils se regardèrent et le il leurs cria:

-Entrez, et dans le calme cette fois si, surement encore les Gryffondor qui veulent se montrer en publique!

Les élèves entrèrent et se placèrent ou bon leur semblait, Ethan se retrouva à coté de Hermione, la ou il voulait être d'ailleurs et la table de droite il y avait Drago et un fille qu'il n'avait pas remarqué dans la salle commune ni à la table des Serpentard, mais il s'en fichait, à la table de gauche il y avait Harry et Ron, il commença à sortir quelques affaire de cour, du parchemin, une plume, de l'encre et son livre... Puis il regarde le professeur qui se lançait dans un discours sur son cour:

-Il n'y aura ni baguettes magiques, ni incantation idiotes dans ce cour. L'art de préparé des potions magiques est si complexe que je ne m'attend pas à ce que la moitié d'entre vous n'y comprenne la science subtile... Je pourrais vous apprendre à créer du plus basique philtre de sommeil au plus puissant poison qui pourrait tuer le plus grand des sorciers, s'il ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il boit bien sûr.

Il se tourna vers Harry qui était en train de prendre des notes et continua:

-Mais il me semble, que certain ne soit pas assez présent pour s'intéresser ne serais ce que au début du cour... N'est ce pas monsieur Potter, notre nouvelle célébrité, qu'est ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de l'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas monsieur. Lui répondit-il alors que Hermione levait le bras

-Bon, alors ou iriez vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoart?

-Je ne sais pas monsieur. Il lui répondait encore la même réponse et le professeur commençait à avoir un sourire carnassier et Hermione continuait de lever le bras.

-Et qu'elle est la différence entre le nappel et le Tue-loup? Lui demanda le professeur Rogue

-Je ne sais pas monsieur.

-Navrant, à l'évidence, monsieur Potter ne fait pas TOUT. Il fronça du nez et feuilleta son livre et renchérit:

-Bon alors prenez tous votre livre à la page 152, nous allons préparer une petite potion de rien du tout, la potion pour soigner les furoncles, les ingrédients sont dans l'armoire noir la bas, servez vous seulement de ce que vous avez besoin, je passerais dans les rang pour voir comment cela ce passe... Pour cette potion faites moi un chaudron chacun, je voudrais voir comment vous vous débrouillez personnellement.

Tous les élèves qui avait mirent leurs chaudrons devant eux sur le feu, ils se mirent se concentrer et à lire les instructions. Ethan lui avait déjà lut cette recette et avait même trouvé quelques problèmes dans la recettes, il trouvait qu'il fallait mettre trop de limaces à cornes selon la recettes et pas assez de épines de porc-épique, il alla prendre ce qu'il lui fallait, des crochets de serpents, des limaces à cornes et des épines de porc-épiques, il prit de crochets qu'il réduisit en poudre dans son pilon tendit que l'eau dans son chaudron commençait à bouillir, il ralenti le feu et ajouta la moitié de la poudre de crochet, il ajouta ensuite deux épines de puis une limace, il mélangea doucement dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre et il augmenta le feu et ajouta une limace dans son pilon...

Hermione intervint et lui dit:

-HEY! Ethan tu ne suis pas la recette la, n'improvise pas... lui murmura-t-elle.

-Je fais ce que je veux! Répond le brun à d'un ton renfrogné tandis que le professeur Rogue, les voyant discuter c'était rapprocher.

-Que faites vous? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Je fait la potion que vous nous avez demandé. Et le professeur repartit dans la direction de Neville car son chaudron faisait une étrange fumée violette et épaisse tacheté de paillette.

Ethan reprit son ouvrages, il augmenta le feu sous son chaudron et ajouta sa mixture de limaces et de piquant de porc-épique, qu'il venait de moudre, dans le chaudron, tout en tournant dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, juste après il ralentit le feu et finit par l'arrêter totalement tandis que Hermione lui lançait un regarde désespérée, sa potion prit une couleur rosâtre entremêlé de bleu ciel et de paillette, il prit une fiole et la remplis de la potion ,puis il la posa sur le socle à fiole de son bureau et se rassit sur son tabouret. Le professeur voyant l'heure se terminer alla devant son bureau et dit d'un ton méprisant:

-Très bien l'heure est terminée je voudrais que vous prépariez une fiole de votre "potion" et que vous me la rameniez au bureau, je vous noterais dessus... J'espère au moins avoir quelques bon mélange...

Tous les élèves se levèrent en même temps, Ethan qui avait déjà préparé une fiole l'ammena au professeur qui la regarda d'un air troublé, les autre élèves commençaient à faire la queue derrière Ethan, il allait se décaler quand Rogue dit:

-Toi, cette potion elle ne ressemble pas à celle que tu devais faire!

-Je pense oui, celle de notre livre ne marche pas à tout les coups donc je l'ai améliorée...

-Tu n'a pas à faire d'essai dans cette classe, dix points en moins à la maison des... hum tu es dans quelle maison? Le questionna le professeur qui semblait troublé.

-Serpentard monsieur... au revoir. Et Ethan se retourna, il avança jusqu'à sa table, prit ses affaires et sortit de la salle de cour.

Tous les élèves le suivirent, il attendit les trois gryffondor et les deux serpentard avec qui il avait sympathisé puis ils se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours de métamorphose, ils avaient cours avec le professeur McGonagall, elle portait un chignon sur sa tête et des lunettes remontées sur son nez, elle avait l'air très sévère mais savait être très accueillant avec les élèves studieux qui savait rester discret pendant son cours, d'ailleurs à la fin de son cours elle avait retenue Ethan pour lui parler de son talent de métamorphomage, après quoi il sortie rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendait et allèrent en défense contre les force du mal avec le professeur Quirrell, il bégayait c'est tous ce que Ethan avait retenue du cours, "il bégaye trop, on comprend pas le cours" n'arrêtait il pas de penser, il aurait préférer un professeur avec des compétence, surtout pour ce cours très important... Mais voilà c'était un enseignant qui bégayait et qui n'arrivait pas à se faire obéir donc le cour était pratiquement impossible à suivre. Le cours ce finit bien vite et la classe fut libérée pour aller manger, Ethan ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la plus part des cours du matin de son emploie du temps était avec les Gryffondor et l'après midi pratiquement pas. Quand ils sortirent de la salle de classe de défense contre les forces du mal ils se séparèrent car certains voulaient aller au toilettes et d'autre non. Ethan ,qui lui ne voulait pas et qui était le seul à ne pas vouloir d'ailleurs, décida d'aller jusqu'à la grande salle pour garder des places pour lui et ces amis, il avançait dans ce dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers qu'était ce château, quand on l'attira dans un coins à l'écart des regard indiscret entre un mur et une grande armure de troll, il se retourna et fit face à cette personne qui l'avait tiré ici, il ne put s'empêcher un regard noir car il détestait qu'on le force à faire quelque chose, le petit coins ou ils se trouvaient était sombre, Ethan arrivait à peine à distinguer la personne qui était avec lui et il essaya de lui demander mais il ne put pas car...

* * *

Voilà voilà =D j'ai été beaucoup plus vite pour poster celui ci =3 j'essaye de faire vite pour vous mes lecteurs, s'il y en a xD, j'ai été vicieux sur la fin je me l'avoue à moi même et je suis sur que tout le monde sait qui est avec lui derrière la statue et que vous savez tous pourquoi il n'a pas put parler x) donnez moi des hypothèses dans des reviews :D encore milles excuses pour les fautes je sais que j'en fait et j'arrive pas à les corriger ou à les trouver x)


	8. ChapVIII: Où l'on devient malicieux

Il ne put car... Il ne put parler car deux mains se plaquèrent sur sa bouche, en fait ils étaient plusieurs avec lui, deux précisément, deux garçon roux, assez grand et qui se ressemblaient étrangement, ils étaient pareil, leur peau était très pâle et ils avaient des tâches de rousseur qui faisaient un fort contraste avec la couleur de la peau. Ils était un peu plus grand que lui et devait être en deuxième ou troisième année ce dit Ethan à vue d'oeuil. Les deux garçons lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien, les deux rouquins portèrent un doigt tendus à leurs bouches et dirent d'un ton malicieux:

-Chut, en fait pas trop de bruit, nous avons un marcher à te proposer...

Ethan aquiéça et ils le débaillonèrent, lui laissant ainsi libre parole, il les regardaient un à un, passant de l'un à l'autre avec ses yeux puis il posa sa première question:

-Vous ne seriez pas les frères de Ron Weasley vous deux? Parce que vous vous ressemblez étrangement...

-Si et alors, on est pas venue pour te parler de lui, de notre vie et tout ça, on veux juste te proposer un marcher, comme on sait que tu n'est pas un vrai abrutis de Serpentard, comme... Je ne sais pas moi, Malfoy...

A ce nom Ethan regarda en l'air et souffla un grand coup et continua des les regarder comme s'il éssayait de voir à travers eux, que pouvaient-ils bien lui vouloir ces deux là, qui aurait surtout rapport avec Malfoy, "au moins ce n'est pas pour me faire du mal qu'ils m'ont entrainer dans ce coin, et ce n'est pas comme si c'était le blond malfoyen qui m'avait attraper par le col pour me dire que je ne devait plus le réveiller le matin, peut puis-je leurs faire confiance..." pensa le brun en réfléchissant un peu avant de commencer ça phrase:

-Bon alors... Et les deux roux le coupèrent en expliquant leur marcher.

-Nous voudrions que tu remplisse... Quelques missions pour nous.

Ethan les regarda un moment stupéfait, comment des élèves de troisième année auraient-ils put avoir besoin de lui pour des "missions"? Et dit:

-Quel genre de "missions"? Pas trop dangereuse au moins? S'inquiéta-t-il un peu.

-Non rien de dangereux, tu devra juste faire quelques farces à certains serpentards et comme tu es dans la salle commune et que tu fait parti de la maison, personne ne t'accuseras. Je vais te donner ta première mission juste pour que tu vois ce que je veux dire... Tu dois réussir à faire boire cette potion à l'un des serpentards de ta chambre, choisi en un bien narcissique, et il aura les cheveux bleu électrique pendant une journée. Cela n'a aucune conséquence à par qu'il s'énervera pendant quelques heures le matin et qu'il iras peut-être voir l'infirmière... Enfin s'il veut bien sortir de la salle commune et monter jusqu'au cinquième étage. Répondait l'un des des deux frères de Ron tandis que l'autre pouffait de son côté.

-Euh... Vous êtes certains, tous les deux, que je ne me ferais pas prendre, je n'ai en aucun cas envie de me retrouver expulsé de l'école, je ferais quoi sinon moi... Renchérit Ethan de plus en plus inquiet pour son propre sort.

-Mais naaaan et puis de toute façon, on te dit qu'on te propose un marcher mais, tu es obligé sinon ce seras toi qui subiras nos farces et je peux t'affirmer qu'elle sont atrocement drôle!

Ethan déglutit, leva les yeux en l'air et baissa les bras, il n'allait leur refuser ça surtout s'il faut qu'il embête le blond qui se trouve dans sa chambre, "ce serait tellement bête de passé à coté de ça, surtout qu'il me fournisse les objets pour accomplir mes "missions" " pensa-t-il.

-Bon très bien j'accepte mais pourriez vous au moins vous présenter? Moi je m'appel Etha... Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa présentation que l'un des deux commençait la sienne.

-Je m'appel Fred et lui c'est George, nous sommes frères jumeaux et nous savons déjà qui tu es, pas besoin de te présenter, Harry et Ron n'arrêtent pas de parler de toi avec Hermione, et on te vois souvent avec d'autre Serpentard à la table, ils n'arrêtent pas de dire que c'est injuste que tu te retrouve dans cette maison.

-"Il a plus un tempéramment de Gryffondor" Dit George en essayant d'immiter Hermione.

-Ah alors ils parlent de moi en bien. Répondit-il en souriant. Bon je vais accepter votre proposition, mais qu'est ce que je vais y gagner moi à tout ça ? Continua Ethan en posant encore une enième question.

-Le plaisir d'avoir embêté une personne que n'aime pas ? Répondit George.

-Et la possibilité d'entrer dans la tour de Gryffondor quand tu veux, puisque nous te donnerons le mot de passe du portrait pour pouvoir entrer, et ainsi passer plus de temps avec tes amis rouge et or, ah et si ça ne te suffit pas nous te montrerons des passages secret à chaques pallier de dix farces et comme il n'y en à que sept dans tout le chateau, certains conduisant hors du chateaux tandis que d'autres marchent comme des raccourcis pour se déplacer dans le chateau, dont quatres que Rusard connait, je te conseil de réussir au moins soixante-dix farces. Lui dit-il d'un ton amusé. J'espère que tu y arriveras!

-SOIXANTE-DIX FARCE! S'exclama Ethan. Mais vous êtes fou, mais bon c'est vrai que ça vaux le coup, pouvoir sortir du chateau sans se faire voir... J'accepte, c'est d'accords. Répondit-il en leurs serrant la main chacun leurs tours.

-Ah et je dois te prévenir quand même, il y à certains passages secrets qui ne sont plus pratiquable, donc même si je te dis ou ils sont, tu ne pourras sans aucun doute pas les utiliser, sauf si tu arrive, par exemple, à déplacer un éboulis sans te tuer... Lui avoua Fred d'un ton désemparé.

-D'accords... ça vaux à moitié le coup alors... Mais maintenant je ne peux plus revenir sur mes paroles, donnez moi cette potion et je le ferais ce soir.

George fouilla dans sa poche et en sortie une petite fiole bombée en verre, ce n'était pas une famille qui pouvait s'acheter du cristal bien au contraire, qui contenait un produit bleu vif, qui piquait les yeux de ceux qui la regardait trop longtemps, Ethan cligna des yeux un moment pour s'adapter à la couleur, le rouquin tendit la fiole vers lui et il s'en saisit, la rangeant immediatement dans sa poche.

Il leurs dit qu'il allait directement à la grande salle pour le déjeuner, ils aquiescèrent et partirent chacun de leurs côté pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de certains élèves qui passaient par ici. Ils partirent vers le lieux qu'ils voulaient s'en se rendre compte que quelqu'un les avait apperçus et avait bien enregistré toute leur conversation.

Ethan continuait sa dédale le long des couloirs et des escaliers et arriva enfin à la grande salle, il remarqua que tout ceux à qui il avait qu'il irait garder des places étaient déjà là à l'attendre, il s'asseya à côté de Harry qui lui faisait signe, dès qu'il s'assit, à peine avait-il commencé à prendre un peu de nourriture dans son assiette, qu'ils commencèrent tous à le questionner, Héléna et Hermione étant les premières à lui poser des tonnes et des tonnes de questions, et même s'il fit tout pour les arrêter, elle n'arrêtèrent guère jusqu'à ce qu'il ne crache un vulgaire mensonge très honteux...

-Je me suis perdu, ça va je me suis pas encore totalement habitué à ce grand chateau.

-M'ouais... Répondit Héléna

-Dit plutôt que tu ne veux pas nous le dire. Renchérit Hermione

Ethan se sentit totalement exaspéré, il venait de leur dire plus d'une dizaine de fois que ça n'avait aucune importance et qu'il ne voulais pas leurs dire, et là, maintenant qu'il leur disait un truc elles veulent juste qu'il dise qu'il n'a pas envie, "mais, mais, mais je vous l'ai répété cinquante mille fois!" pensa-t-il très fort, il leva les yeux au ciel, il entendit un hululement et des chouettes ainsi que des hiboux entrèrent dans la salle lachant des lettres devant chaques élèves. Une lettre tomba sur la purée de pomme de terre d'Ethan, une purée qui lui mettait l'eau à la bouche, et qu'il ne put jamais manger, il retira l'enveloppe et en retira le contenue, il y avait une feuille sur laquelle était rédiger quelques mots écrit pas l'elfe de maison de ses parents:

_Bonjour Maitre Ethan,_

_ Comme je sais que vous êtes dans la plus grand école de sorcellerie du monde, et que je pense que vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps, vous n'enverrais pas de lettre avant un moment, mais je vous envois une lettre pour vous dire qu'au manoir tous ce passe très bien, vos parents se portent à merveille, et je m'excuse à leurs places du fait qu'ils n'aient put t'envoyer de lettre d'eux même. _

_ Monsieur, j'espère que vous vous portez à merveille, vous pouvez, si vous le voulez me faire venir à Poudlard et je viendrais vous voir, j'espère avoir votre réponse très prochainement._

_ Votre dévouée servante, Nirlia _

Ethan avait l'air dépité devant la lettre, il aurait pensé qu'au moins ses parents auraient pensé à lui, et lui auraient envoyé une lettre pour prendre de ses nouvelles, mais non, c'était son elfe de maison, sa nourrice entre autre, qui prenait de ses nouvelles, son visage se crispa un moment, il rangea la lettre dans son sac pour que personne ne puisse la voir, d'ailleurs aucun de ses amis n'avait fait attention à la tête qu'il venait de faire, ils étaient tous plongé dans leurs courriers, à part Harry qui le fixait d'un drôle d'air, lui il ne reçut pas d'enveloppe aujourd'hui, Ethan lui fit un sourire et Harry lui répondit par le même, ils s'entendaient bien tout les deux, ils avaient tout les deux une vie compliqué, l'un n'a plus de parent et l'autre en a mais ils ne s'interressent pas à lui, ils se sentent autant orphelin l'un l'autre. Il se resservit à manger, car sa purée venait de devenir immangeable, il prit cette fois de la salade et un peu de rosebeef froid, Ethan mangea doucement, il n'avait plus très faim après ce qu'il venait de recevoir, cela faisait comme un coup de poing reçu en plein milieu du ventre, il but un verre de jus de citrouille, tout le monde mangea à sa faim et ils repartirent en cours. Tout ce passa bien jusqu'à la fin de la journée, il se séparèrent pour se diriger chacun de leurs côté.

Ethan décida d'aller commencer certains de ses devoirs à rendre à la bibliothèque, il avait un devoir d'histoire de la magie qui l'obligeait un peu à faire des recherches, et il allait devoir éplucher quelques livres pour trouver les réponse aux questions posée par le professeur Binns, le professeur, le seul pensa-t-il, à être un fantôme... Il entrait dans sa salle de classe en passant à travers du tableau... "C'était vraiment bizarre à voir" continuait de penser Ethan. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque sans oublier qu'il devait utiliser la potion qu'il y avait dans sa poche pour colorer les cheveux d'un Serpentard... Il bifurqua vers la droite à un croisement de deux couloirs puis monta quelques marches pour arriver au quatrième étage, c'est la où se trouvait la bibliothèque, il entra et se posa sur une table. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua la bibliothécaire qui surveillait la salle, elle regardait de tout les côté et ne perdait pas une occasion de crier sur les élèves qu'elle voyait.

Ethan commença à sortir de son sac un tas de parchemin et sa plume et regarda ce qu'il devait chercher, il devait trouver assez d'information pour rédiger un parchemin complet sur la statue de la sorcière borgne qui se trouvait au troisième étage du chateau. Il commença par chercher dans un exemplaire de "L'Histoire de Poudlard", là il trouva que la statue avait été mise la pour rendre hommage à ses recherches sur la varicelle du dragon, aussi appelée la dragoncelle, il ne trouva pas grand chose de plus dans ce livre et se décida à chercher dans un autre, il se leva en évitant l'un des livre qui volait au dessus de sa tête et alla chercher un livre parmis tout les rayons d'étagères, pleine d'ouvrages colorés, vieillit, usé, parfois abîmé, oublié, couvert de poussière, ce n'était vraiment pas dans la bibliothèque que la plupart des élèves venaient passer un peu de leurs temps libre... Ethan suivit les rayons du regard, lui aussi suivit par le regard du vautour, Mrs Pince, on aurait dit un vautour qui mirrait sa proie, attendant qu'elle lache son dernier soupir. Le brun s'abaissa et attrapa un exemplaire de "Les grandes découvertes magiques", il continua de chercher un petit peu et fini par trouver un autre livre ou il pourrait peut être trouver des informations sur cette sorcière; "Histoire de la magie", c'est à ce moment la qu'il pensa qu'il était vraiment bête, "pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt" se dit il, "j'aurais dût regarder dans mon manuelle d'histoire de la magie directement..." , il se releva et retourna jusqu'à la table ou il s'était installé, c'est la qu'il trouva Hermione assise juste à la place en face de la sienne. Elle était la assise sur le banc en train d'écrire un texte sur un parchemin, quand Ethan s'avança pour s'asseoir à sa place, elle releva doucement la tête et le fixa d'un regard d'un général d'armée, comme si elle allait le tuer s'il ne lui disait pas tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir, elle ouvrit la bouche et dit:

-Alors qu'est ce que tu faisait avant de venir manger exactement?

* * *

Et voilà, enfin, enfin, enfin , enfin... J'ai été comme qui dirait inactif pendant les vacances et n'ai pas posté depuis très longtemps, et je m'en excuse très sincèrement, *s'incline très fortement* Désolé tout le monde, je ne savait plus quoi écrire, je ne savait plus si ce que je faisait été interressant et quand j'ai vue, il y à deux jour, en venant voir s'il y avait eu des vues, une hausse de 46 vue *-* ( YOUPI YOUPI YOUPI) j'étais vraiment très heureux et je me suis dit, "s'il y a du monde qui viens lire c'est qu'il faut que je continue." Avec bien sûr le soutiens de Kanaliou =D (merci ma chère amie heureusement que tu est la pour me soutenir sinon je ne sais pas si je me serais activé x) ) Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ^^ je promet de sortir le prochain chapitre dans peu de temps sinon en attendant, pour me faire pardonner =P je vous offre le liens de la page sur ma fic, avec dessus des dessins bonus en rapport ou non avec la fic x)

UneVieDeSorcier

Merci à tous de me lire =D je vous aime x)


End file.
